Where do we go from here?
by mu-sama
Summary: Les chevaliers d'or reviennent à la vie après Hadès mais les choses ne sont pas pour autant faciles. YAOI.
1. Le réveil de Mu

LE REVEIL DE MU

Il se sentait étrangement calme et serein. Apaisé. Il n'éprouvait plus ni douleur ni colère. Oubliée la douleur physique des combats, oubliées les blessures. Oubliée aussi sa colère envers ses amis, ceux qu'il considérait comme la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue, et qui n'avaient pas hésité à se faire passer pour des traîtres. Plus que de la colère en fait, il réalisait maintenant que ce qu'il avait ressenti n'était rien d'autre que de l'incompréhension, du dépit et de la tristesse. Ils n'avaient pas eu confiance en lui, ni même en aucun des Chevaliers d'Or qui avait survécu à la bataille du Sanctuaire. Il pouvait comprendre cela de la part de Masque de Mort et d'Aphrodite, qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié ; il l'acceptait de la part de Saga, contre qui il avait lutté pendant 13 ans et ce, malgré l'amitié qui les avait liés adolescents. Mais Shura ? Camus ? Et surtout Shion, son maître ? Comment eux avaient-ils pu se retourner contre lui ? Pourquoi avoir engendré cette guerre fratricide alors qu'ils auraient pu s'allier et se battre ensemble ? Shaka avait succombé sous leurs coups…

Il ne ressentait plus rien de ces anciennes émotions à présent. Le passé lui était devenu indifférent. Seule comptait l'impression de douceur et de chaleur qu'il éprouvait. Comme s'il était dans un cocon ou dans le ventre maternel. Etait-ce cela la mort, ce sentiment de retour originel ? Car il était bien mort, de cela il était certain. Le mur des Lamentations… L'explosion… Cette fois, ils étaient tous tombés pour Athéna. Même Seya.

Mû ouvrit les yeux avec lenteur. Tout était blanc autour de lui. Il était allongé, nu, dans un monde de lumière. Rien à voir avec les descriptions de l'Enfer et du Paradis qu'il connaissait. Il se redressa sur ses genoux et ses cheveux, lâches, recouvrirent son dos et une partie de son torse. S'il était bien mort et si ce lieu était bien celui où il devait être –il penchait pour le Paradis à cause du blanc – alors ses amis devaient être là eux aussi. Il étendit son cosmos dans toutes les directions à leur recherche. Il ne parvenait pas à établir de contact psychique avec aucun d'entre eux (ses pouvoirs avaient dû disparaître avec sa mort) mais il pensait qu'ils parviendraient à le localiser grâce à son cosmos. Tout au moins, il l'espérait…

Il ne saurait dire combien de temps il se concentra ainsi – probablement plusieurs heures. Il aurait pu continuer indéfiniment car il ne ressentait aucune fatigue mais l'absence de résulta l'en dissuada. Il sentait de manière diffuse mais persistante que ses capacités – qu'elles soient psychiques ou non – ne lui seraient d'aucun secours ici. Il n'était plus sur Terre, pas plus qu'il n'était encore vivant. Il devait comprendre comment ce monde fonctionnait.

Mû regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui et soupira. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de ses journées ? Il n'y avait rien ici hormis un sol cotonneux et un ciel blanc. Ce monde connaissait-il seulement la nuit ? Plus les minutes s'égrenaient (où était-ce des heures ?) plus il doutait d'être vraiment quelque part. On aurait dit qu'il se trouvait dans un non-lieu, dans une sorte de couloir transitoire entre la vie et la mort. Il ne ressentait ni faim, ni froid, ni sommeil ; ses émotions étaient comme anesthésiées et pourtant il restait conscient du temps qui s'écoulait. En un mot, il s'ennuyait ferme. Une sensation bien vivace pour un être censé être mort. Il s'étendit sur le dos et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas sommeil, soit, mais il ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire.

A son réveil, il trouva un Aphrodite plus que ravi à ses pieds. Celui-ci lorgnait sans vergogne sur son torse dénudé, son ventre plat et même plus bas encore. Il ne l'avait pas senti approcher. Mû connaissait parfaitement les préférences sexuelles sur Chevalier d'Or des Poissons et c'est pourquoi il se jeta aussitôt sur ses pieds, camouflant ce qu'il pouvait de la partie intime de son anatomie avec ses cheveux.

-« Que fais-tu ?» grogna-t-il à son adresse.



Aphrodite sentit son sourire s'élargir face à la pudeur outragée du Chevalier du Bélier. Nul doute, il était craquant. Il avait bien passé une bonne heure à l'observer dormir sans que celui-ci ne s'aperçoive de sa présence, admirant le corps finement musclé du jeune homme. Dommage que son cœur soit déjà pris. Cependant…

Aphrodite était certain que Mû, comme la majorité des chevaliers, était encore vierge. La vie de Saint ne laissait aucune place aux sentiments, les postulants étant entraînés dès leur plus jeune âge à combattre et à donner leur vie pour leur déesse. Les plus faible mourraient. Quant aux plus forts, ils développaient une sorte de misanthropie censée les protéger de la souffrance. Camus en était le plus beau représentant, aussi dur et impassible que ses chers glaciers sibériens. Quant aux autres, bien que développant des relations amicales avec leurs congénères, jamais ils ne se dévoilaient entièrement. Pour preuve : ils s'entraînaient le plus souvent seuls, jaloux de leurs techniques et étaient par conséquent incapables de faire confiance à l'un des leurs.

Il repensait à tout cela en observant Mû. Pourtant lui, Aphrodite, ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour un de ses pairs et était même prêt à donner sa vie pour lui. A ce titre, il n'était probablement plus digne de défendre Athéna. Assassin attitré de Saga puis créature d'Hadès, il avait cumulé les traîtrises et celle-ci ne faisait que s'ajouter à une liste déjà longue. Malgré tout, c'était peut-être ce qui faisait de lui un des chevaliers les plus humain. Avec Masque de Mort. Tous deux avaient des défauts on ne peut plus humains : une incommensurable vanité pour lui et le désir de tuer pour Masque de Mort, désir né de l'absurdité de sa vie mais que personne à part lui ne pouvait comprendre.

Il se demanda quelle serait la réaction de Mû s'il apprenait de qui il était amoureux. Certainement qu'il le tuerait, ne le trouvant pas assez digne de son meilleur ami. Y penser l'exaspérait énormément. Mû et sa sagesse lui donnait parfois envie de vomir. Il ne supportait pas sa supériorité condescendante, si semblable à celle de Shaka, l'homme le plus proche des Dieux. Ah, ils feraient bien la paire ces deux là !

-« Que fais-tu ? »

Le grognement de Mû, son agressivité, le décidèrent à mettre son plan à exécution. Et tant pis pour les conséquences. Il allait prouver à ce cher bélier qu'il n'était pas différent des autres hommes, qu'il avait lui aussi des besoins inassouvis et que dans ces moments là, aucune sagesse au monde ne pouvait l'aider.



Mû vit Aphrodite s'approcher de lui à quatre pattes, son corps se balançant suivant un rythme connu de lui seul. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de son vis à vis, malgré l'impression de danger qui s'imposait de plus en plus à son esprit. C'était surréaliste. Tous les signaux qu'il recevait le portait à croire qu'Aphrodite lui faisait des avances et pourtant sa raison les réfutait. C'était impossible. Inacceptable. Aphrodite, qu'il n'appréciait aucunement, qu'il détestait presque, l'envoûtait littéralement. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de ses yeux myosotis. Aphrodite eut une moue légère, presque enfantine, et il humidifia ses lèvres du bout de la langue, attirant ainsi le regard du bélier sur leur renflement pulpeux. Mû déglutit avec peine. Il avait déjà du mal à respirer tellement les battements de son cœur se faisaient puissants.

Aphrodite s'arrêta lorsque son visage ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Mû. Ce dernier ne cherchait même plus à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, tout entier livré aux sensations qui l'envahissaient : le parfum des cheveux d'Aphrodite ; son souffle sur sa joue, aussi léger qu'un mouvement d'aile de papillon ; ses lèvres, si proches et pourtant si lointaines le faisaient trembler d'anticipation. Qui il était n'avait plus aucune importance. Il voulait ce baiser.



Quelle ne fut la surprise d'Aphrodite lorsque Mû le renversa sous lui en s'emparant de ses lèvres. Mais après tout, Mû était un bélier : lent à convaincre, mais sitôt décidé, aussi vif et prompt que l'éclair. Comme il s'en était douté plus tôt, Mû était encore chaste. Ce devait même être son premier baiser – tous sexes confondus – à en juger par la fougue empreinte de maladresse qu'il mettait à l'ouvrage. Il décida de reprendre la situation en main. Après avoir un bref instant écarté son partenaire afin de reprendre son souffle, il entreprit de jouer avec ses lèvres, tour à tour les effleurant, les mordillant, les suçant jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Mû s'abandonner dans ses bras et gémir de plaisir. Ce fut alors lui qui le renversa sur le dos afin de pouvoir explorer tout à loisir son corps de ses lèvres. Il se glissa entre les cuisses de Mû et vint frotter son membre durci contre le sien, lui arrachant par la même occasion un hoquet de surprise. Finalement, il trouvait Mû très désirable dans son rôle de belle conquise. Le statut d'initiateur excitait Aphrodite au plus haut point car il exigeait une maîtrise à toute épreuve qui augmentait encore la force de la jouissance finale.

Si il n'était pas déjà mort, il aurait pu tuer Mû à ce moment précis maos il préférait de loin le voir succomber sous ses caresses et le supplier de le délivrer. Tout en goûtant la peau de son torse, il avait saisi le sexe palpitant de Mû dans sa main et lui imprimait de lents mouvements de va et vient. Il pouvait sentir Mû se cambrer et donner de temps à autres de violents coups de reins pour lui faire accélérer la cadence, sans succès. Cela avait pour seule incidence de le frustrer encore davantage. Il s'abandonna enfin totalement à lui, acceptant tout, et se contenta de murmurer son nom d'un ton implorant :

-« Aphrodite… »

Alors seulement le Chevalier du Poisson consentit à apaiser le feu qui courrait dans ses veines. Il embrassa délicatement le gland turgescent avant de le prendre en bouche. Les soupirs de Mû s'étaient transformés en râles de plaisir. Après la torture qui venait de lui être infligée, il jouit rapidement.



-« A moi maintenant. »

Mû sursauta en entendant la vois d'Aphrodite. Il se tenait au dessus de lui, les bras de part et d'autre de sa tête, un genou légèrement appuyé contre son sexe. Il pouvait le sentir frotter son membre encore gonflé contre sa cuisse. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Aphrodite guidait sa main dans son pantalon ouvert. C'était la première fois que Mû caressait quelqu'un de manière aussi intime, qui plus est un autre homme. Ce qu'il était en train de faire lui paraissait contre nature, en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excité à la vue d'un Aphrodite soumis et haletant.

Il sentit le désir monter de nouveau en lui mais cette fois avec plus de force. Il voulait plus que de simples caresses tout en ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre. Aphrodite semblait conscient du trouble qui l'habitait. Il avait repris ses caresses et malaxait à présent ses fesses. Mû avait écarté un peu plus les cuisses et s'offrait inconsciemment. Il sentit un premier doigt humide se glisser dans son orifice, provoquant ainsi une véritable décharge électrique le long de ses reins. Il fut bientôt suivi par un deuxième puis par un troisième. C'était à la fois bon… et désagréable. Mais il ne put retenir un cri de douleur lorsque Aphrodite le pénétra d'un coup de rein. Il se sentait déchiré et tenta de se dégager pour retirer de son corps la source de cette souffrance. Mais Aphrodite l'avait fermement plaqué contre le sol, bloquant ainsi ses mouvements.

-« Ne bouge pas, murmura-t-il. Ca va passer. Détends toi. »

Aphrodite avait lui aussi cessé de se mouvoir le temps qu'il s'habitue à lui. Puis il recommença à bouger, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Mû avait cessé de se débattre et le plaisir se faisait plus prégnant à mesure que la douleur s'atténuait. Ils se libérèrent dans un même élan.

Masque de Mort surgit près d'eux à ce moment là.

-« Eh ben, on s'ennuie pas c'que j'vois ! »


	2. Jalousies

JALOUSIES

Masque de Mort sentit une irrépressible colère l'envahir à la vue du corps à demi dénudé d'Aphrodite s'agitant entre les jambes du bélier. Il connaissait les penchants particuliers de son ami et l'avait surpris à plusieurs reprises dans des situations compromettantes avec divers apprentis chevaliers. Cependant, les choses étaient différentes alors, d'une part parce qu'il était vivant (ce qui n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui et Masque de Mort était abasourdi de constater que la mort n'avait en rien diminué la fougue du Chevalier du Poisson) et d'autre part, parce que Mû était un chevalier d'or. Plus que tout, c'était ce dernier point qui le mettait en rage. Pourquoi Mû ? Ils se détestaient pourtant !

Si Masque de Mort avait possédé la moindre once de tact, il se serait éclipsé discrètement. Il n'y songea même pas. Dès son 'réveil', il n'avait eu qu'un seule idée en tête : retrouver Aphrodite, son seul ami au Sanctuaire, le seul chevalier avec qui il pouvait discuter meurtre sans aucune retenue. Contrairement à d'autres (Saga et Shura pour ne pas les citer) il assumait sans problème son passé d'assassin et n'en éprouvait ni honte, ni regret. Il n'était pas du genre à se poser des questions existentielles sur le bien et le mal , ni même à se remettre en question. Il considérait cette introspection comme malsaine – pour preuve, Saga n'y avait pas résisté et s'était suicidé aux pieds d'Athéna pour soit disant expier ses fautes. Masque de Mort n'éprouvait que du mépris envers lui car il considérait sa mort comme une fuite un peu trop facile.

Les deux corps face à lui se tendirent dans un dernier spasme. Aphrodite roula sur le dos, un demi sourire aux lèvres. Il reprenait lentement son souffle, une main posée sur son ventre. Il avait un ait alangui et abandonné qui émut le Chevalier du Cancer. Sa colère s'en trouva renforcée – lui s'émouvoir ? – et il se décida à signaler sa présence :

-« Eh bien, on s'ennuie pas à c'que j'vois ! »

Aphrodite réagit à peine. Il se contenta de tourner la tête vers lui et de sourire franchement. Mû, loin d'être aussi à l'aise, se redressa sur ses jambes avec l'air d'un enfant pris sur le fait. Rouge de honte, il balbutia :

-« Ca n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois. Je ne sais pas… ce qui m'a pris. »

Avant même qu'il ait pu terminer sa phrase, Masque de Mort s'était jeté sur lui à bras raccourcis (NDLA : Abraracourcix – OK , elle était facile). Il saisit Mû à la gorge et lui envoya son poing dans la figure, puis dans l'estomac avant de le lâcher et de le rouer de coups de pieds. Il l'observait tenter de se protéger avec une joie teintée de sadisme. Il allait lui faire regretter d'avoir couché avec Aphrodite.

¨

Aphrodite avait haussé une sourcil sarcastique en entendant les maigres justifications de Mû. Il concevait avoir abusé de lui mais celui-ci ne s'était pas tant débattu et il avait même semblé éprouver du plaisir. Il aurait pu le violer mais son innocence l'avait touché et il s'était contrôlé, allant même jusqu'à faire preuve de douceur. De voir Mû dans cet état de confusion et de honte le peinait quelque peu. Non qu'il se soit attaché à lui durant le bref laps de temps qu'avait duré leur union, mais si lui réagissait ainsi, il redoutait la réaction que son ami aurait en apprenant ses sentiments pour lui. Il ne lui connaissait aucune aventure – encore moins homosexuelle. Peut-être aurait-il la même réaction que Mû, ce mélange de gène et de dégoût, et peut-être voudrait-il rayer ce souvenir de sa mémoire (ce que Mû devait souhaiter ardemment à cet instant). Cette seule pensée le faisait souffrir atrocement mais en bon chevalier qu'il était, il n'en montra rien.

Il vit Masque de Mort se jeter sur son amant mais ne tenta pas de le retenir. Ne serait-ce que pour calmer son orgueil, celui-ci méritait une petite leçon. Qu'il ne veuille par ébruiter ce qui s'était passé, soit, mais de là à le renier… Il se rhabilla donc avec nonchalance pendant que l'air vibrait des insultes que Masque de Mort hurlait à l'oreille de son adversaire.

Mû ne tentait même plus de se défendre et recevait les coups sans broncher. Il devait être en état de choc. Aphrodite s'approcha de Masque de Mort qui s'acharnait sur le corps immobile et posa la main sur son avant bras.

-« Ca suffit maintenant. Laisse le. »

Mais Masque de Mort, dans un état proche de la folie meurtrière, ne l'écoutait pas et il dû le tirer en arrière pour l'éloigner de Mû.

-« Arrêtes, te dis je.

J'en ai pas fini avec ce salopard ! »

Aphrodite ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de calmer Masque de Mort.

-« Quoi ? aboya-t-il.

Pour un peu, je croirais que tu es jaloux . » murmura Aphrodite à son oreille.

Masque de Mort vira aussitôt au rouge pivoine.

-« Non mais tu plaisantes ! hurla-t-il.

Allez viens. Filons. » dit Aphrodite sur un ton indifférent.

Ils disparurent.

¨

Mû était prostré sur le sol en position fœtale, les yeux hagards. Il ne comprenait pas. Etait-il mort ou bien vivant ? Etait-ce un rêve ou un cauchemar ?

Pour la première fois de son existence, il avait cédé à l'appel de son corps. Mais de quelle manière ! Nonobstant le fait qu'Aphrodite soit un homme, ce qui le choquait le plus c'était l'absence d'émotion qu'il avait ressenti. Certes, il y avait eu du désir mais même ce désir semblait mécanique. C'était comme si son sexe possédait une volonté indépendante. Il se sentait trahi. Trahi par son propre corps. Pourtant, ses entraînements répétés n'avaient cessé de lui prouver la puissance du mental face au physique. Sa détermination venait à bout de la douleur et sa concentration, en développant ses pouvoirs psychiques, lui permettait d'occulter son enveloppe charnelle. Peut-être la mort l'avait-elle rendu plus vulnérable. Peut-être avait-il simplement voulu goûter ce qui lui avait toujours été interdit.

Mais jamais, dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait imaginé que sa première fois se passerait de cette façon. Ce qu'il avait fait avec Aphrodite lui apparaissait comme étant au delà de l'absurde. Ca n'avait aucun sens. Tout comme les magasines pornographiques de Masque de Mort qu'il dérobait adolescent. Cela n'avait d'autre finalité que l'assouvissement d'un besoin bestial. Il aurait voulu des mots doux, des gestes hésitants, des regards timides ; il aurait voulu que chaque attouchement soit une découverte du plaisir de l'autre. Il n'avait jamais complètement désespéré de trouver l'amour et la tendresse qui lui avaient manqué enfant et qui lui étaient interdits en tant que chevalier.

Si il avait pu, il se serait frappé pour tant de stupidité et de faiblesse. C'est pourquoi il ne s'était que peu défendu lorsque Masque de Mort l'avait attaqué ; pourquoi il s'était finalement laissé rosser. Il le méritait. Il méritait cette punition. En même temps, il éprouvait une sorte de consolation mélancolique à retrouver le contrôle de son corps, à lui imposer l'immobilisme malgré la souffrance.

Mais même les coups ne parvenaient pas à lui ôter le sentiment d'impureté qu'il éprouvait. Il se sentait sale. Non pas seulement du sperme et du sang qui s'écoulaient encore sur ses cuisses mais sale au plus profond de lui même. Et il ne savait pas si cette impression s'effacerait un jour.

¨

-« Ah, te voilà, prononça Shura sur le ton de la réprimande en voyant surgir Masque de Mort. Je te rappelle que nous avons tous convenu de ne pas nous séparer. »

Tous les chevaliers d'or étaient rassemblés autour d'un pique-nique sous un cerisier en fleur (un idée de Seya).

-« Je t'emm, siffla l'interpellé avec rage. J'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais de rester seul avec une bande d'abrutis comme vous tous. Même dans la mort, il faut que j'vous supporte. J'en reviens pas ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai donc fait pour mériter ça ?

Voyons voir… réfléchit Milo d'un air pensif, les bras croisés et les yeux au ciel. Assassiner, assassiner, oh et puis assassiner, énuméra-t-il ensuite en comptant sur ses doigts.

Oh toi le scorpion, tu peux parler ! Qui est ce qui est allé s'amuser sur l'île d'Andromède, hein ? Et qui a eu besoin de l'aide d'Aphrodite pour terminer le travail, hein ? Je suis peut-être pas un saint mais vous non plus j'vous signale !

Allons, allons, calmez vous, intervint Shaka. Ca ne sert à rien de vous disputer. »

Mais Masque de Mort ne l'écoutait pas.

-« Milo, garde une seconde de plus ce sourire ironique de mes deux sur ton visage et j'te jure que je vais te le faire regretter, avertit-il. Je me sens d'humeur à casser du chevalier aujourd'hui. J'ai déjà flanqué sa branlée à Mû et rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de régler mes comptes avec toi.

De quoi parles tu ? »

Saga, qui jusqu'alors s'était contenté d'observer la joute verbale des deux chevaliers d'un air absent, s'était brusquement redressé à cette dernière phrase et se tenait, menaçant, face à Masque de Mort.

-« Qu'as tu fait à Mû ? Et pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi ? gronda-t-il.

Je m'en bats mes c de Mû, mon grand. J'étais parti chercher Aphrodite. Figure toi que cet imbécile était encore nu comme un ver ! » ajouta-t-il dans un grand éclat de rire.

Rire qui fut aussitôt stoppé par un coup de poing magistral, administré par le Chevalier des Gémeaux.

-« Je pars chercher Mû. » dit-il sans plus porter d'attention à Masque de Mort.

¨

Qu'il était beau… Et quelle classe, quelle prestance… Aphrodite s'était retenu de soupirer comme une midinette face à un Saga héroïque, prêt à tout pour sauver son ami. En quelques secondes il était parvenu à mater DM, qui était pourtant sanguinaire et cruel. On sentait l'homme de pouvoir en lui, le leader. Ah, si seulement… Si seulement Saga pouvait un jour réagir de cette manière pour lui. Mais il ne devait pas se leurrer : il ne représentait rien pour l'ex Grand Pope et si celui-ci pouvait le rayer de sa mémoire, il le ferait ; Aphrodite lui rappelait trop la face obscure de sa personnalité pour qu'il put le considérer autrement qu'avec défiance.

C'était trop injuste. Alors que lui se morfondait d'amour depuis des années, il n'avait jamais reçu en retour que de l'indifférence. Même quand ils… Lui, Aphrodite, le séducteur invétéré ne parvenait pas à se déclarer à l'élu de son cœur. Ca en serait comique si ce n'était pas si pathétique. Plus il observait Sage, son regard glissant sur les épaules larges, les hanches étroites et plus il se sentait la proie d'un désir inextinguible. Il devait le séduire. Coûte que coûte.

¨

A la vue de Mû, Saga comprit immédiatement ce qui s'était passé.

-« Les enflures ! » jura-t-il.

Le bélier regardait toujours fixement devant lui, ramassé en position fœtale, les bras entourant ses jambes repliées, ses longs cheveux couleurs lilas étalés sur le sol. Saga était atterré de voir son ami dans un état pareil. Lui, un Chevalier d'Or, l'un des plus sage aussi se serait laissé violer par Aphrodite ? ! Il connaissait bien les penchants de son ancien assassin mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse un jour s'en prendre à un de ses pairs. Il serra les poings avec force. Il règlerait ça plus tard. Il devait d'abord s'occuper de son ami.

-« Mû ? » appela-t-il doucement.

Il avait vraiment l'air d'un enfant dans cette position et saga ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour l'aider. Il se sentait triste pour lui mais il savait parfaitement que cette tristesse ne l'aiderait pas. Il s'accroupit auprès de Mû et posa la main sur son épaule. Celui-ci fit un bond en arrière et ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites comme si il cherchait à s'échapper. Ils me l'ont brisé, pensa-t-il.

-« Mû, c'est moi, Saga. N'aies pas peur Mû. C'est fini. »

Saga s'obligeait à parler d'une voix calme pour ne pas apeurer encore plus le bélier mais on sentait tout de même transparaître une sourde colère en lui.

-« Je les tuerai pour ça Mû. Je te jure que je les tuerai. »

Il crut entendre Mû lui répondre.

-« Tu as parlé ? »

Mû le regarda enfin dans les yeux.

-« J'étais d'accord. »

Saga ne put réprimer un sursaut de surprise. Le regard de Mû se détacha du sien.

-« J'étais d'accord. Quand j'ai vu Aphrodite s'approcher, je n'ai pas pu bouger. C'était comme si il m'avait ensorcelé. Et puis il m'a embrassé et… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je ne comprends pas. Comment est ce que j'ai pu le désirer ? Et comment est ce qu'on peut faire ça sans amour ? »

Saga soupira, un brin soulagé. Ce n'était pas tant l'acte qui l'avait choqué mais plutôt le contexte dans lequel cela s'était produit. Mû était avant tout un cérébral, les pulsions émotionnelles lui étaient quasiment inconnues. Et quand bien même eut-il été un émotif, l'entraînement de chevalier l'aurait vite contraint à refouler ses émotions jusqu'à s'en croire immunisé. Saga eut un sourire amer. Les chevaliers n'étaient préparés ni au désir, ni à l'amour et quand l'un ou l'autre surgissait, ils se trouvaient pris au dépourvu et réagissaient un peu comme des enfants. La question de Mû était en elle même enfantine (malgré ses 20 ans). Elle dénotait d'une tendance à sublimer l'amour, comme ils sublimaient tous leur attachement à Athéna afin de pouvoir justifier le don de leur vie. Un amour pur, asexué.

Elevés au rang de Saints, les chevaliers avaient tendance à oublier qu'ils étaient avant tout des hommes. Et des hommes faillibles.

-« Mû. On n'a pas besoin d'aimer pour faire ça.

Toi tu l'as déjà fait ? »

Saga eut un nouveau sourire, amusé cette fois.

-« Oui. »

Heureusement d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas vingt ans, lui.

-« Souvent ?

Quelquefois.

Avec des hommes ou avec des femmes ?

Les deux. »

Mû s'était assis, le menton sur les genoux. Il réfléchissait.

-« Tu les aimais ?

Non

Alors pourquoi ?

Parce qu'ils me plaisaient physiquement.

Aphrodite est beau mais…

Mais ?

Je ne trouve pas sa beauté excitante. Il est beau, certes, mais comme une statue peut l'être, ou un tableau. Mais je ne ressens rien de particulier pour lui… Tu crois que lui a des vues sur moi ? »

Saga éclata franchement de rire.

-« Aphrodite, aimer quelqu'un d'autre plus que lui même ? Je ne crois pas, non. »

Mû resta un instant silencieux.

-« J'en suis content. En même temps, je ne sais pas si je dois bien le prendre. C'est vexant. »

Il sourit à son tour.

-« Mais bon… C'était une expérience intéressante.

Pas de regrets ?

Si, un peu. D'un point de vue émotionnel. Physiquement, c'était pas mal… Je crois. Je l'ai trouvé doué. (blush). Enfin, pour ce que je peux en juger. »

Nouveau rire de Saga.

-« Tant mieux si tu le prends comme ça. J'ai bien cru un instant que tu allais te trancher les veines !

Pour Aphrodite ? N'exagérons rien. »

Silence.

-« Merci Saga, tu m'as vraiment aidé. Et puis de savoir que toi aussi tu as couché avec un homme, ca me rassure. Je ne suis peut-être pas si tordu que ça.

Mais non voyons ! Bon, si on s'occupait de toi maintenant, que tu sois présentable quand nous rejoindrons les autres.

Les autres ?

Hum, hum, acquiesça Saga. Aldébaran, Kanon, Milo, Camus, Shura, Dohko, Shaka, Aiolia, Masque de Mort et Aphrodite. Oh et puis Seya !

Ils sont tous là ? Et Shion ?

Ah oui, Shion aussi. »

Mû état heureux que son maître soit là aussi. Cependant une question le torturait depuis un moment.

-« Est ce que tu sais où nous sommes ? demanda-t-il.

Shaka pense qu'il s'agit d'un lieu transitoire entre la vie et la mort.

C'est ce que je pense aussi. Mais ? ! ! ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Saga venait de faire apparaître un lac, une serviette, un savon et du shampoing.

-« Comment ? Comment as tu fais ça ? balbutia Mû.

- C'est simple. Il suffit de le vouloir. Ca m'étonne que tu n'aies pas trouvé. La plupart d'entre nous ont souhaité quelque chose en se réveillant, ne serait-ce que s'habiller. »

Mû rougit.

-« J'étais bien, se défendit-il. Je n'avais ni froid, ni faim.

Bon allez, trêve de bla bla. Au bain ! ! ! »

Saga prit Mû dans ses bras et le jeta à l'eau. Le bélier coula net puis se redressa en toussant et crachant sous l'œil goguenard de son aîné.

-« Tournes toi ! » intima Mû.

Saga obtempéra sans un mot et attendit la fin des ablutions de son ami.

-« Saga ? »

La voix de Mû semblait quelque peu tendue.

-« Oui ?

- Avant qu'on rejoigne les autres, j'aimerai que tu me promettes de ne pas parler de ce qui s'est passé ici, s'il te plait. Ca me gênerait beaucoup.

Je ne comptait pas en parler.

Merci, souffla Mû (…) C'est bon, tu peux te retourner maintenant ! »

¨

-« Tu en as mis un temps Saga pour aller chercher Mû » remarqua Seya.

Il était en train de sauter sur un trampoline en faisant diverses figures. Les Chevaliers d'Or l'observaient d'un air indulgent, quoique envieux. Mais en tant qu'aînés, ils se devaient de montrer l'exemple.

-« Je lui ai montré comment contrôler ce lieu.

- Ah c'est vrai que Masque de Mort à dit qu'il était encore tout nu quand il l'a trouvé ! » s'esclaffa Seiya.

Saga chercha Masque de Mort du regard, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu dévoiler de plus. Il était avec son acolyte de toujours, Aphrodite. Il se dirigea vers eux et empoigna le poisson par la nuque.

-« Il faut qu'on parle. Maintenant. »

Mû observait le couple s'éloigner avec une certaine inquiétude. Il redoutait que son ami ne cherche à le venger.

-« Il a l'air en colère, nota Aldébaran.

- C'est au tour d'Aphrodite de régler ses comptes avec Saga, affirma Milo.

Il aurait dû l'aider. En tant que chevalier… » prôna Shaka.

Il fut interrompu par Seiya.

-« Eh Mû, ça te dit de faire du trampo ? ? ? »

Mû déclina poliment de la tête et s'installa sous le cerisier - qui n'avait pas bougé car Seya aimait ce qui lui rappelait son pays.

¨

-« Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu as couché avec Mû et ensuite ce que tu es allé raconter aux autres avec ton gigolo » siffla Saga.

Aphrodite pouvait dire qu'il était dans une rage folle rien qu'à l'éclat de ses yeux : ils lui rappelaient ceux de l'ancien Pope, quand son mauvais côté reprenait le dessus. Pourtant, malgré sa haine, son ton restait froid et coupant et il ne faisait pas un geste. Aphrodite aurait souhaité qu'il le batte à mort plutôt que de faire face à cette indifférence mêlée de mépris qu'il arborait à présent. L'ancien Pope, lui, n'aurait pas hésité à le battre comme plâtre après ce qu'il venait de faire, constata-t-il avec un sourire amer.

-« DM n'est pas mon gigolo et il ne dira rien. Pour ce qui est de coucher avec Mû, je te signale que je fais ce que je veux de mes fesses et que tu n'as pas à t'en mêler. Néanmoins, poursuivit-il avec une pointe de défi, si tu t'inquiètes tant pour ton ami, je peux t'assurer que j'ai pris grand soin de lui.

- Tu plaisantes ? moqua Saga. C'était une loque quand je l'ai retrouvé ! hurla-t-il. Est ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui a fait ? C'était sa première fois !

- En tous les cas, j'ai été plus doux avec lui que tu ne l'as jamais été avec moi… Même pour ma première fois. »

Il y avait une telle amertume dans la voix d'Aphrodite que Saga en fut soufflé. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment là. Aphrodite venait juste d'acquérir son armure. Ce n'était encore qu'un adolescent, intimidé par le Sanctuaire. L'autre Saga n'avait eu aucun mal à le séduire. Il était plus âgé, plus confiant. Il l'avait pris un après midi sur la plage. Pas de baisers ni de caresses, rien qu'un acte brutal de possession. L'adolescent n'avait pas hurlé mais quand Saga l'avait laissé sur le sable, ses lèvres étaient en sang et il pleurait. Il en avait fait son amant et l'avait transformé en assassin. Il soupira, toute colère désormais envolée. Jusqu'à quand serait-il poursuivi par son passé ?

-« Ce n'était pas moi, Aphrodite. C'était l'Autre, murmura-t-il tête baissée dans une vague tentative pour s'excuser. Mais comment excuser ça ?

C'était pourtant ton corps… »

Aphrodite sentait la colère monter en lui.

-« Tes mains… Ta bouche… Ton sexe… » martela-t-il.

Et tandis qu'il parlait d'une voix tremblante de rage, ses mains effleuraient chacune des parties de son corps qu'il citait avec des gestes oh, si doux… Comment pouvait-il encore y avoir de la douceur dans cet homme après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ? C'était comme… Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas… Si jamais il… Alors, je suis un véritable salopard, conclut Saga pour lui même.

Se pouvait-il qu'il l'aime ? Saga leva les yeux vers son vis à vis. La colère, la tristesse se battaient dans son regard mais il sentait poindre un sentiment plus profond, sans cesse refoulé mais pourtant présent. Seigneur…

Les cheveux du poisson effleurèrent sa joue comme il soufflait à son oreille :

-« Tu n'es qu'un idiot. »


	3. Aphrodite

Titre : Where do we go from here ? – Chapitre 3

Auteur : Mu-sama

Base : Saint Seiya

Personnages : euh... presque tous les chevaliers d'Or

Pairing : Je vous laisse lire, c plus drôle comme ca

Genre :sérieux (enfin, j'essaye)/Romance /Drama / Yaoi

Dicslaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété intellectuelle exclusive de Kuruma et de la Toei . Je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

UN GRAND MERCI A : Eva Jedusor et surtout à Abeille pour leur encouragements. J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes!

3- APHRODITE

Je l'aime, pensa Aphrodite en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Malgré la douleur et les larmes. Malgré l'indifférence.

De l'avoir senti si près, de l'avoir effleuré, l'avait bouleversé au plus profond de lui même. Son cœur avait battu si fort qu'il résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Comme il aurait voulu s'abandonner dans ses bras après lui avoir avoué son amour, le laisser décider de son avenir, s'en remettre à lui. Complètement. Aveuglément.

Il n'avait pas pu.

Saga le voulait-il d'ailleurs ? Comme il le lui avait si bien fait remarquer, il n'était plus le Saga qui avait fait de lui son amant. Il était un homme neuf qui voulait se débarrasser de son passé. Malheureusement pour lui, Aphrodite représentait une partie de ce passé. Toutes ses années, il avait souffert en espérant cette transformation, en espérant que Saga fasse enfin preuve d'un peu d'humanité.

En espérant qu'il l'aime en retour.

¨

Il avait su dès le premier instant qu'il l'aimerait, lorsque en possession de son armure, il s'était rendu au Sanctuaire pour habiter la douzième maison.

Les autres Chevaliers d'Or étaient réunis dans la salle du Grand Pope – absent - pour se présenter et lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Il se rappelait encore combien il avait été impressionné par les hautes maisons de pierre. Les chevaliers qui lui faisaient face étaient tous d'une grande force, peut-être même étaient-ils meilleurs que lui. Le phénomène lui était nouveau. Il ne savait pas si il devait – pouvait ? – sympathiser avec eux ou si il devait rester sur ses gardes. Certes ils étaient des chevaliers et à ce titre il aurait dû se méfier d'eux, mais il s'agissait de Chevaliers d'Or, comme lui, et certains étaient de son âge. Ils auraient à se battre ensemble contre de nombreux ennemis.

Le temps qu'il se décide, ils avaient tous regagné leur temple. Un seul chevalier était resté et s'était approché de lui. Saga. Il l'avait accompagné jusqu'à son temple en lui parlant de la Grèce, son pays natal.

C'était le plus âgé de la nouvelle génération de chevaliers. Et il avait déjà un corps d'homme - quoique plus mince qu'à présent – qu'Aphrodite n'avait pu s'empêcher d'admirer, le feu aux joues. Le gémeau avait-il remarqué son trouble ? Toujours est-il qu'il l'avait embrassé sur les lèvres avant de le quitter, comme on embrasse une vierge sur le pas d'une porte.

Il avait rêvé de ce baiser des nuits durant. Il aurait voulu confier son émoi à un autre chevalier et poser les questions qui le torturaient. Quel était ce sentiment ? Etait-il normal de ressentir cela pour un homme alors que la majorité des couples étaient composés d'un homme et d'une femme ? Pourquoi se réveillait-il chaque matin le corps en sueur et les draps sale ? Comment pouvait-il apaiser ce feu en lui ?

Il avait rendu visite à son plus proche – et seul voisin – Camus. De trois ans plus jeune que lui, il venait lui aussi d'obtenir son armure. C'était un chevalier du froid et il comprit ce que cela signifiait lorsqu'il le reçut. Aphrodite eut immédiatement l'impression qu'il dérangeait. Le ton n'était pas franchement hostile mais les yeux étaient glacials et inexpressifs. Il ne comprenait pas comment un être humain pouvait ne pas dégager la moindre émotion. Surtout à 11 ans. Il l'avait quitté sur un prétexte. En quoi Camus lui aurait-il été utile ?

¨

Aujourd'hui encore il se posait la même question : à qui se confier ? Il était un monstre, un homosexuel dont on riait sous cape, un assassin.

Que savaient-ils tous de ses raisons ? Rien, ils ne savaient rien. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu'était l'amour. Parce que aucun d'eux n'avait jamais ressenti un sentiment si… humain.

¨

Saga avait surgit un soir alors qu'il taillait ses plants de roses. Il se faisait rare au Sanctuaire ces derniers temps, le bruit courrait que le Pope l'avait chargé d'une mission dans un pays étranger. Aphrodite s'était étonné de ne pas l'avoir senti s'approcher ; d'ordinaire Camus l'avertissait lorsque quelqu'un traversait son temple.

-« Bonsoir.. »

Sa voix était rauque. Aphrodite avait levé un regard surpris vers lui et avait rougit. Saga, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un t-shirt blanc moulants, se tenait adossé à une colonne, les bras croisés sur la poitrine avec ce demi sourire sur les lèvres qui le rendait tellement… sexy.

-« Bon… Bonsoir » avait-il murmuré.

Voilà qu'il recommençait. Ses mains tremblaient et aucun son ne parvenait à franchir ses lèvres.

Saga avait eut un rire profond. Il l'observait entre ses cils baissés, toujours immobile. Pourvu qu'il reste encore un peu ! Aphrodite ne savait pas quoi dire pour le retenir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant auprès de lui. Finalement, après une profonde inspiration, il avait demandé :

-« Tu es allé faire ton rapport au Pope ?

- Hum ? »

Il avait eu l'air assez surpris et Aphrodite avait rougit de sa bêtise. Sûrement que sa mission devait rester secrète. Quel imbécile il faisait !

-« Désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû te demander ça. Tu ne dois pas avoir le droit d'en parler. »

Le silence était retombé entre eux .

Que faisait-il lorsqu'il n'était pas au Sanctuaire ? Quelle était cette mission dont personne ne savait rien ? Etait-elle dangereuse ? Aphrodite avait dévisagé Saga avec une certaine inquiétude, attentif à la moindre égratignure. Mais Saga avait l'air de bien se porter. Du moins d'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir.

-« Est ce que tu te ferais du soucis pour moi, par hasard ? »

Saga s'était rapproché de lui pendant qu'il songeait et l'avait tout à coup découvert à quelques centimètres de lui. Seul le rosier les séparait encore. Saga avait passé la main dans ses cheveux et Aphrodite avait dû fermer les yeux tellement la sensation que cette simple caresse lui procurait était forte. Sa main avait glissé derrière son oreille avant de presser doucement sa nuque. Il avait rejeté la tête en arrière et enfin les lèvres de Saga étaient venues se poser sur les siennes. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps ! Impatient, il l'avait attiré vers lui mais avait dû arrêter et ouvrir les yeux quand Saga avait gémi de douleur.

Il avait oublié le rosier…

-« Tu t'es blessé ? » avait-il demandé totalement affolé.

Et subitement, il avait pensé : Saga venait de l'embrasser. Pas un baiser chaste comme la première fois mais un baiser sensuel qui exigeait… plus. Mais plus que quoi ? Aphrodite, tout en tirant un Saga amusé dans sa chambre pour désinfecter ses égratignures, se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Il aimait ses baisers et il voulait sentir Saga contre lui, il voulait se blottir dans ses bras… Mais il sentait diffusément que cela n'était pas ce que son aîné voulait, que cela ne suffirait pas.

-« Si j'étais toi, j'arrêterai ça immédiatement. »

Aphrodite avait sursauté. Avant de rougir comme jamais (décidément il en faisait une habitude) en réalisant qu'il maintenait le t-shirt de Saga au niveau de ses épaules et caressait plus qu'il ne désinfectaient les égratignures qui ornaient son torse.

-« Non que cela soit désagréable, bien au contraire, avait-il ajouté avec un sourire carnassier.

- Je… Désolé. »

Il s'était redressé précipitamment et avait rangé son matériel médical avec plus de bruit que nécessaire. Il se sentait ridicule. Orgueil et colère se disputaient en lui.

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? avait-il demandé avec agressivité. Et comment se fait-il que tu sois arrivé jusqu'ici sans que je sente ta présence ? Tu étais chez le Grand Pope, n'est ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas venir d'ailleurs, Camus m'aurait averti. Pourtant, je n'ai pas senti d'autre cosmo énergie que celle de Shion…»

Saga s'était jeté sur lui, les yeux pleins de haine. Aphrodite ne l'avait jamais vu avec cet air de folie meurtrière ; il était toujours si amical en sa présence… D'un puissant coup de poing, il l'avait projeté contre le mur de son temple. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'avoir recours à son cosmos car Aphrodite avait baissé sa garde. Pendant un bref moment, il avait pensé « Il va me tuer » mais il ne s'était pas pour autant défendu, se contentant de le supplier du regard. Avec le recul, il se reprochait de ne pas avoir deviné à cet instant que Saga avait tué Shion et usurpé la place du Grand Pope. Mais à l'époque, il n'avait pas compris pas sa colère, il voulait seulement qu'il l'embrasse encore et encore. A travers ses paroles, il avait seulement essayé de retrouver le contrôle de la situation, essayé d'oublier à quel point il se sentait vulnérable et inexpérimenté.

-« Saga.. »

Ce n'était qu'un son plaintif mais il avait suffit à calmer le gémeau. Essoufflé, les poings toujours serrés comme prêts à cogner encore, il avait semblé peu à peu se rendre compte de son acte.

-« Mon Dieu… » avait-il murmuré.

Aphrodite avait lentement repris appui sur ses jambes en s'aidant du mur - une cuisante douleur dans son torse lui disait qu'il avait probablement une côte cassée – et s'était approché de Saga. Il avait caressé son visage de la paume, comme lui l'avait caressé un peu plus tôt. Et il l'avait embrassé. Doucement d'abord, effleurant juste ses lèvres des siennes, puis plus profondément, glissant sa langue dans le palais offert, osant enfin le goûter comme il en avait rêvé des nuits durant. Il n'avait plus peur maintenant

.-« Prends moi dans tes bras » lui avait-il soufflé à l'oreille.

Saga l'avait enlacé et l'avait serré contre lui à lui en briser les os. Il y avait du désespoir dans son étreinte. Il s'était accroché à lui, comme on s'accroche à une bouée, dans l'espoir qu'elle vous sauvera la vie.

Ils avaient glissé sur le lit et Saga avait entrepris de le dévêtir. Sa main avait esquissé des arabesques sur son estomac avant de remonter sur son torse. Le t-shirt d'Aphrodite était tombé sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Il avait ensuite senti les lèvres de Saga suivre les lignes que ses doigts avaient tracées auparavant tandis que ses mains s'attaquaient à son pantalon. Peu de temps après, il était nu.

-« Hum… »

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de gémir lorsque Saga avait effleuré l'intérieur de ses cuisses et s'était ouvert pour le sentir plus près de lui. Saga s'était immobilisé au dessus de lui, le visage au creux de son cou. Aphrodite le maintenait enlacé, les bras autour de sa taille, les jambes autour de ses cuisses.

Puis Saga avait redressé la tête et caressé ses cheveux comme il l'avait fait dans le jardin. Son visage était triste et ses cils humides. Il pleurait.

-« Je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu n'es qu'un enfant… »

Il s'était enfui. Aphrodite, prostré sur son lit avait eu un sourire amer.

-« Tu te trompes, Saga, je ne suis plus un enfant »

¨

C'était à cet instant qu'il avait réalisé à quel point il l'aimait.

Encore fébrile du désir que Saga avait fait naître dans ses veines, il avait enfoui son visage dans son oreiller... Il avait conservé son odeur. Cela lui fit mal au cœur.

Cette nuit là, Aphrodite s'était juré de tout faire pour faire disparaître la tristesse des yeux de Saga. Il jura de le protéger, quoique il ait pu faire et quoi qu'il fasse, dû-t-il pour cela perdre la vie.

¨

Saga avait de nouveau disparu. Un mois et demi s'était écoulé depuis leur baiser dans le jardin. Comme aucun autre Chevalier d'Or n'était au courant de son retour éclair au Sanctuaire, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où il était ni quand il reviendrait. Anxieux, il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil au palais du Grand Pope, convaincu que Saga devait s'y rendre régulièrement pour faire ses rapports. Il espérait qu'ils se croiseraient. Ainsi ils pouvaient discuter de ce qui s'était passé entre eux ; il pourrait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne regrettait rien. Mais comment aborder le sujet ? Cette question ne cessait de le torturer et il imaginait mille scénarii en se retournant dans son lit, tous plus banals les uns que les autres. Il tentait de se rassurer en fabulant sur des fins heureuses, des baisers enflammés, mais il savait bien, au delà de ses espoirs fous d'adolescent amoureux, que la bataille pour gagner le cœur du gémeau serait certainement la plus dure qu'il aurait jamais à mener. Il devait lutter contre leur différence d'âge, qui traumatisait Saga et aussi quelque chose d'indéfinissable, une menace qu'il sentait peser sur son amour.

Les semaines s'écoulaient. Aphrodite en était venu à délaisser ses entraînements et passait la plus grande partie de ses journées et de ses nuits à tenter de déceler la moindre trace du cosmos de Saga mais sans résultat. Les huit Chevaliers d'Or surgirent un soir dans son temple. C'était le 10 mars, jour de son anniversaire. Il avait maintenant quinze ans. Il tenta de faire bonne figure face à cette intrusion mais le cœur n'y était pas. Pourtant, de les savoir là le réconfortait quelque peu ; eux au moins s'inquiétaient pour lui. Il ressentait leur cosmos plein de sollicitude et il savait qu'il pouvait se confier à eux si il en avait le besoin. Il ne le fit cependant pas car il doutait qu'un seul d'entre eux puisse le comprendre : il ne se rappelait que trop bien la froideur de Camus la seule fois ou il avait tenté de s'épancher.

C'est ce même Camus qui lui rendit une nouvelle fois visite quelques jours après son anniversaire pour lui faire savoir qu'il était convoqué chez le Grand Pope. Lui même était chargé de l'accompagner, comme pour s'assurer qu'il quitterait bien son temple. Aphrodite revêtit son armure et suivit son voisin, fébrile à l'idée de rencontrer celui dont la bonté était telle qu'on le comparait à un dieu.

Camus l'abandonna sans un mot aux portes de la salle du trône. Aphrodite décida qu'il ne s'en ferait jamais un ami : ils étaient bien trop différents pour cela et il avait en outre l'impression qu'une amitié avec le verseau ne pouvait être qu'à sens unique. Il s'en désolait car cela l'isolait d'autant plus de ses camarades.

-« Tu es Aphrodite, Chevalier d'Or du poisson, n'est ce pas ? »

Aphrodite acquiesça en s'inclinant devant le Grand Pope. Celui-ci siégeait sur son trône dans une pose hiératique, les mains posées sur les accoudoirs. Son visage était masqué et il était impossible de deviner ses pensées à travers son cosmos. Même assis, il dégageait une force impressionnante. Cet homme, en combat, pouvait s'avérer un redoutable ennemi.

-« Tu te demandes certainement la raison de cette convocation. »

La voix était étouffée sous le masque.

-« Certains de tes camarades s'inquiètent à ton sujet. Il semblerait que tu ne quittes plus ton temple, même, que tu ne t'entraînes plus. Dois je te rappeler qu'en tant que Chevalier d'Or tu te dois de protéger Athéna, fut ce au péril de ta vie ? Qu'espères tu protéger si tu ne t'entraînes pas ? »

Il se tut un instant.

-« Je ne m'estime pas le droit de m'immiscer dans ta vie privée, néanmoins… »

Aphrodite redressa la tête avec surprise. Il s'attendait certes à un sermon en règle mais pas à percevoir ce sentiment de compréhension de la part du Grand Pope.

-« Néanmoins, si quelque chose te tourmente peut être vaudrait-il mieux crever l'abcès dès à présent en te confiant à quelqu'un. N'as tu donc aucun ami au Sanctuaire ? »

Aphrodite eut un sourire amer. Lui, un ami ? Les Chevaliers d'Or n'étaient pas censés en avoir. Pourtant, cette question lui permettrait peut être de savoir…

-« Il y a bien quelqu'un… »

Il hésita.

-« Oui ? s'enquit le Grand Pope.

- Saga, Chevalier des Gémeaux mais voilà des mois que personne ne l'a vu et…

- Tu t'inquiètes pour Saga ? »

Aphrodite sentit que Shion était décontenancé par son aveu.

-« Je prends note de vos remarques et prendrai l'entraînement dès demain matin » conclut Aphrodite d'un ton sec.

Sur quoi, il entreprit de quitter la salle d'un pas raide. Quel crétin il pouvait être parfois ! Qui sait si le Grand Pope n'avait pas deviné ses sentiments envers son aîné ? Non impossible, il n'en avait pas dit assez. Pourtant, sa réclusion devait lui en dire assez long maintenant qu'il en connaissait la raison. Si cela venait à se savoir, ce serait une honte pour lui. Peut être même que Saga se moquerait de lui.

-« Aphrodite… »

Aphrodite s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. Au diable le protocole, il se sentait trop en colère pour pouvoir parvenir à se maîtriser.

-« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour le Chevalier des Gémeaux… Il va bien. »

Cette dernière phrase était dite dans un souffle, comme si elle avait été arrachée des lèvres du Grand Pope.

¨

Aphrodite, en repensant à cet épisode, se dit que Saga éprouvait peut être des sentiments pour lui à cet instant. Peut être l'avait-il aimé durant cette brève période ou ils n'osaient pas encore s'approcher et ou la partie obscure de son âme n'avait pas encore pris le dessus en lui.

Peut être…

¨

Aphrodite s'entraînait dans une crique en contrebas du Sanctuaire lorsqu'une sorte d'étoile filante traversa le ciel. Quelques secondes plus tard, il pouvait sentir le cosmos de Saga.

Ainsi, il était revenu.

Depuis qu'il avait été convoqué chez le Grand Pope (soit deux ans plus tôt), Aphrodite avait repris une vie faussement normale : il s'entraînait, peaufinait ses attaques, taillait ses rosiers ; en bref, il faisait ce qu'on attendait de lui sans pour autant en éprouver une quelconque satisfaction. Il s'était peu à peu résigné à ne plus revoir Saga, son souvenir même s'effaçait de sa mémoire et il ne gardait plus de lui qu'une image parfaite mais à jamais inaccessible car inhumaine. Son manque d'affinités avec Camus l'avait définitivement éloigné des autres chevaliers. Ils se saluaient quand ils venaient à se croiser mais sans plus. Il se prenait ironiquement à penser qu'il avait atteint le degré d'indifférence qu'éprouvait le verseau pour l'ensemble des hommes. Cette certitude, pourtant, s'envola aussitôt qu'il reconnut le cosmos de Saga. Le cœur battant, il dut stopper l'attaque qu'il portait à la falaise tant ses jambes tremblaient. Comment le retour d'un homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis près de trois ans et qu'il n'avait embrassé qu'une fois (non, deux fois) pouvait-il le bouleverser autant ? Il se sentait tout à coup la proie d'une fébrilité intense ; un espoir fou venait de voir le jour dans son esprit : et si Saga était revenu pour lui ?

Il fallait qu'il le voie. Mais pas dans cet état, réfléchit-il aussitôt. Il voulait se montrer à lui sous un jour flatteur et non pas en sueur, les cheveux plaqués sur son visage comme c'était le cas à présent.

¨

Le jet de la douche l'aida à se détendre un peu. Il avait craint à plusieurs reprises de croiser un autre Chevalier d'Or sur le chemin de sa maison mais ils s'étaient apparemment tous rassemblés dans l'arène pour accueillir le retour de Saga.

Aphrodite se sécha rapidement en observant son reflet dans le miroir. Il essayait de se voir avec les yeux de Saga. Il avait beaucoup changé en trois ans. Il avait grandit d'une part et atteignait maintenant un bon mètre quatre vingt deux. Il avait forci et ses muscles s'étaient étoffés. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux fesses, ses yeux étaient bordés de longs cils et n'eut été le son de sa voix (il avait mué un an auparavant), on aurait pu le prendre pour une fille rien qu'en observant son visage. Oui, il avait changé.

¨

-« Saga ! »

Il était tellement heureux de le revoir qu'il devait se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter au cou. Il n'avait cure des regards ébahis des autres Chevaliers d'Or et dévorait son ami des yeux. Lui aussi avait acquis en maturité. Il était même plus séduisant que dans son souvenir.

-« Vous vous connaissez ? » s'étonna Aiolia en les fixant tour à tour.

Saga demeurait impassible.

-« Saga… » souffla Aphrodite, tout élan coupé.

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux ne semblait pas se souvenir de lui. Pâle, Aphrodite tentait de comprendre. Il ne s'attendait certes pas à de grandes effusions mais il avait au moins espéré un signe d'amitié, un sourire… Se pouvait-il qu'il n'ait représenté pour Saga qu'une aventure parmi tant d'autres ? Même pas une aventure en fait quand on y réfléchissait. Alors que lui chérissait encore les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Comment Saga pouvait-il faire preuve de tant de cruauté ? Savait-il seulement combien il se sentait inexistant sous son regard ? Etait-il conscient de l'humiliation qu'il lui faisait subir ? En public, devant tous les Chevaliers d'Or rassemblés…

Aphrodite parvint tant bien que mal à contrôler les vagues d'émotion qui menaçaient de le submerger. Le regard dur, les dents serrées, il croisa le gémeau et s'éloigna sans un mot. La réponse que fit Saga à Aiolia acheva de le démoraliser.

-« C'est juste un chevalier que j'ai pris en pitié il y a quelques années, je lui ai fait découvrir le Sanctuaire et… d'autres choses. Il semblerait que le pauvre gosse m'ait attendu tout ce temps… »

Comment avait-il osé ? Insinuer qu'ils avaient… et devant tout le monde ! Il était fini, sa réputation était faite désormais. Comment allait-il affronter le regard de ses pairs à présent ? Ah, Saga avait bien dû rire de lui, de ses réactions d'adolescent transi, de son inexpérience. Qui sait si il ne s'agissait pas d'une mauvaise blague qui avait dès le départ eut pour but de le ridiculiser, lui, le dernier arrivé ? Qui sait si Saga n'avait pas fait un récit détaillé de chacune de leur rencontre à ses chers amis ? Rien que d'y penser, Aphrodite sentait ses poings se serrer d'eux-mêmes.

-« Aphrodite… »

L'interpellé ne se retourna pas et continua de marteler la falaise de ses poings en se représentant qu'il s'agissait de Saga.

-« Tu peux me frapper si tu veux. Je ne me défendrai pas.

- Rhaaa !!!!! »

Aphrodite s'était retourné d'un bloc et avait propulsé son poing en direction du visage tant aimé.

-« Mais tu ne peux pas, n'est ce pas ? »

Le coup avait seulement effleuré la tempe droite du gémeau. Aphrodite se tenait figé dans sa position d'attaque, les yeux rivés sur les lèvres de Saga qui s'incurvaient en un sourire cruel. Même dans un moment pareil, il réalisait qu'il le désirait.

-« N'est ce pas ? »

Saga avait emprisonné le poing de son vis-à-vis dans sa main. Une seconde plus tard, le corps d'Aphrodite entrait en collision avec la falaise derrière lui. Il ne se releva pas. C'était comme cette fois là. La fois ou il avait cru que Saga allait le tuer. Et il ne cherchait pas plus à se défendre. Il ne voulait pas risquer de le blesser. Même si espérer blesser le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, l'un des plus puissant d'entre eux, avait quelque chose de dérisoire.

-« Vois tu… »

Saga avait saisi ses cheveux pour rapprocher leurs deux visages.

-« Je connais tes sentiments à mon égard. Cela va faire quoi maintenant… trois ans que tu attends mon retour ? Je t'ai longuement observé tu sais. »

Les yeux d'Aphrodite s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. Il l'aurait observé… Tout ce temps ?

-« Si tu savais à quel point j'étais proche de toi. »

Proche ? Saga éclata de rire. Il y avait quelque chose de démoniaque dans son aura.

-« Bien, si nous passions aux choses sérieuses ? Je suis venu te donner ce que tu attends de moi. »

Il s'empara brutalement des lèvres d'Aphrodite mais au lieu de les embrasser, il les mordit sauvagement.

-« Tu n'es pas Saga, murmura le Chevalier des Poissons.

- Bien sûr que si. Seulement je ne suis pas le Saga sentimental et faible qui t'a laissé seul ce soir là. Tu t'en souviens ? Je vais prendre ce que je suis venu chercher que tu le veuilles ou non

.- Comment as-tu pu ? Tout à l'heure…

- Ah, tu veux parler de ma petite conversation avec Aiolia ? Disons que je voulais être certain de faire de toi un marginal. Personne ne t'adressera plus la parole à présent. Et je t'aurai tout à moi.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai jamais été très proche des autres de toute façon.

- Parce que je ne peux pas me le permettre. Une seule erreur de ta part et tous mes plans échoueront. »

Saga posa délicatement ses lèvres au niveau de sa jugulaire.

-« J'ai usurpé la place du Grand Pope. Je l'ai tué de mes propres mains, ce vieillard sénile, et j'ai pris sa place. »

Non. Non, ce n'était pas possible… Saga, son Saga serait devenu un meurtrier ?

-« Saga… »

La plainte d'Aphrodite, son regard apitoyé rendirent le Gémeau furieux.

-« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! hurla-t-il en le frappant au visage. Je suis le plus fort des chevaliers, c'est à moi que la direction du Sanctuaire aurait dû revenir ! Moi tu entends ! Oh et puis, je ne suis pas là pour ça. » déclara-t-il en retournant Aphrodite, rendu à demi inconscient sous les coups.

Toute velléité de résistance écrasée – n'en avait-il jamais eu de toute façon ? – Aphrodite se laissait dévêtir. Le ciel était étonnement bleu cet après-midi là et il entendait le roulement des vagues à quelques mètres, si apaisant. En fermant les yeux, il imaginait que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, un mauvais rêve, un horrible cauchemar. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux sans qu'il puisse les retenir et malgré la souffrance, pas une seule plainte ne parvenait à franchir ses lèvres. Pas comme ça… Pourquoi ? Saga…

Une mèche de cheveux gris effleura sa joue.


	4. Un choix difficile

4- UN CHOIX DIFFICILE

Saga observait les Chevaliers d'Or rassemblés à quelque distance de lui, encore ébranlé par la découverte des sentiments qu'Aphrodite lui portait. Découverte n'était pas le mot juste cependant. Il l'avait toujours su, seulement, il s'était toujours refusé à l'admettre.

Aphrodite lui avait plu dès le premier instant. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il l'avait embrassé le premier jour de leur rencontre. Il était si pur, si innocent et en même temps si… désirable. Un cocktail explosif. Il aurait voulu être le premier… Alors qu'il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à n'avoir aucune aventure dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire. Mais une fois qu'on a goûté au fruit défendu, comment s'en rassasier ?

A sa manière, il l'avait aimé. Son innocence, sa joie de vivre mais plus que tout, la manière qu'il avait de le regarder, les yeux débordants d'amour, prêt à tout donner sans rien attendre en retour, uniquement soucieux de lui, l'avait séduit. Près de lui, il s'était rappelé combien la vie pouvait être simple et douce.

Il avait tout fait pour le protéger, pour l'éloigner de lui. Depuis qu'il avait assassiné le Grand Pope sur un coup de colère, il se sentait la proie d'une folie malsaine qui prenait peu à peu possession de son esprit. Il s'épuisait dans de vaines tentatives pour vaincre cette force mais elle se nourrissait de la colère et du chagrin qu'il avait accumulé en lui pendant des années et prenait plaisir à torturer son âme de mille manières différentes. Saga ne craignait pas les coups et il était prêt à mourir pour protéger sa déesse et le monde, comme tout bon chevalier. Il pouvait se battre contre n'importe quel ennemi mais il ne pouvait rien contre lui même. Et il n'avait pas la force de se suicider. Il voulait tant vire, être heureux…

Il avait peu à peu cessé de se battre. La douleur en lui était devenue insupportable. Ah, se recroqueviller dans un coin sombre et enfin retrouver la paix… L'Autre avait gagné. Mais la douleur n'avait pas pour autant disparue : au lieu de déchirer son cerveau, elle étreignait impitoyablement son cœur – car si il avait cessé de lutter contre ses pulsions, il n'en demeurait pas moins le témoin impuissant de ses actes.

Aphrodite… Avec quelle violence il l'avait pris, comme pour lui faire regretter d'être heureux, comme pour le punir de s'être attaché à lui et d'avoir voulu le sauver. Il l'avait humilié, rabaissé jusqu'à faire de lui sa chose, son jouet ; transformant l'adolescent timide qu'il était en un asocial orgueilleux et un assassin de premier ordre. Pourtant… Il se rappelait comment il lui caressait les cheveux lorsqu'il le croyait endormi, les regards qu'il lui lançait subrepticement et, par deux fois, il s'était sacrifié pour lui sauver la vie.

Jamais Saga ne pourrait revenir sur ses actes. Il était condamné à vivre dans la culpabilité. Même la mort ne voulait pas de lui. Si seulement il pouvait en finir une bonne fois pour toutes…

-« Sommes nous prêts ? »

La jeune fille se tourna en direction de la voix grave qui l'interpellait et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. L'homme pressa une main ferme sur son épaule, comme pour l'encourager.

-« Allons-y . »

La boule que la jeune fille tenait entre ses mains et dans laquelle on pouvait voir évoluer un Seya facétieux, grossit, grossit, jusqu'à les envelopper tous les deux.

-« Athéna !

- Zeus ! » s'exclamèrent les chevaliers, au comble de la stupeur.

La déesse leur renvoya un sourire bienveillant.

-« Mes chers chevaliers… Mes amis, commença-t-elle. Vous avez tous fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire lors des dernières guerres. Vous n'avez pas hésité à mettre vos vies en péril et à vous sacrifier pour sauver la Terre… Je vous en serait éternellement reconnaissante, dit-elle en s'inclinant profondément.

-Hum, hum. Ce que ma fille essaye de vous dire, poursuivit Zeus en fronçant les sourcils, désapprouvant manifestement l'attitude par trop « humaine » d'Athéna (qu'avait-elle à s'incliner devant de misérables humains !), c'est que, en récompense de vos efforts, les dieux de l'Olympe ont accepté de vous faire l'honneur d'une vie sur Terre… si vous le désirez.

-J'aurai souhaité que vous ayez eu cette chance de votre vivant et j'aurai aimé ne jamais avoir eu à vous sacrifier comme je l'ai fait. »

Et ce disant, elle eut un regard attristé pour Seya, qui avait baissé la tête.

-« Hadès viendra chercher ceux qui ne souhaitent pas retourner sur Terre demain matin. Vous avez la nuit pour prendre votre décision », conclut Zeus avant d'entraîner sa fille – décidément trop « humaine » à sa suite.

-« Eh bien… murmura Aiolia abasourdi. Si on m'avait dit…Mais bon ! se reprit-il très vite, c'est l'occasion de rencontrer plein de jolies filles. Parce qu'il faut avouer qu'au Sanctuaire, eh eh, le choix est assez limité. Ah… soupira-t-il déjà rêveur. Tu n'es pas de mon avis, Seya ?

-Hum ? Si. »

Seya repensait au visage triste de Saori lors de son discours. Pourquoi se sentait-elle coupable ? Il avait choisi de tout faire pour la protéger, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Il aurait voulu faire trouver la paix à celle qu'il aimait mais le sort s'était ligué contre lui. Amoureux d'une déesse… Condamné à se battre jusqu'au jour de sa mort… Peut-être que l'offre de Zeus était une chance à saisir. Peut-être pourrait-il au moins avouer ses sentiments à Saori ? Peut-être existait-il une chance, si minime soit-elle, qu'il puisse vivre leur histoire ? Sinon, comment pourrait-il vivre, hanté par le regret de ce qui aurait pu être ? C'était décidé, il accepterait la proposition de Zeus.

-« Ah… Une blonde, avec de longs cheveux et des yeux verts… »

Aiolia était parti en plein délire. Seya éclata de rire :

-« Non mais, tu t'es vu, aucune fille censée ne s'approcherait d'un pervers comme toi ! s'écria-t-il avant de se jeter sur son ami, et de le bourrer de coups de poings amicaux.

-« Aie ! Aie ! moqua Aiolia. Mais c'est qu'il me ferait presque mal le petit ! Oi ilo, viens m'aider !

-Seya ! gronda Milo, faussement fâché, en saisissant le jeune homme par la peau du cou. Un peu de respect envers tes aînés je te prie !

-Pervers ! Pervers ! chantonnait Seya en faisant la nique à Aiolia.

-Gamin ! se vengea se dernier. Monsieur croit peut-être avoir plus d'expérience du haut de ses quatorze ans ?

-Expérience, mon cul ! cria Seya. Tous des fanfarons oui !

-Penses tu ? murmura Milo contre l'oreille du jeune homme, une lueur dangereuse au fond des yeux que (heureusement pour lui) Seya ne put pas voir.

-M… Milo ! » bafouilla tout de même le Chevalier de Pégase.

Aiolia, pressentant ce qui allait se passer, se tenait les côtes à deux mains tellement il riait.

-« Vas-y Milo ! hoqueta-t-il entre deux éclats de rire. Montre lui donc un peu ce que c'est que d'avoir de l'expérience !

-Milo… suppliait presque Seya en tentant de se dégager. Tu ne vas pas… »

Mais la poigne qui le retenait par la nuque était toujours aussi ferme. Impossible de se dégager. Le Chevalier du Scorpion, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, le saisit doucement par le menton, pour rapprocher leurs deux visages.

-« De quoi as-tu peur, jeune chevalier ? souffla-t-il contre sa joue.

Seya vit les lèvres de Milo se rapprocher dangereusement et finir par effleurer les siennes dans un chaste baiser. La pression sur sa nuque s'était relâchée. Seya, un brin soulagé, se dit que les choses n'iraient pas plus loin et posant les mains sur le torse de son compagnon, le repoussa un peu.

-« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris. A l'avenir, je tiendrai ma langue les gars.

-Qui a dit que j'avais terminé ? »

Milo trouvait la situation particulièrement divertissante. Qu'il était bon de titiller le jeune adolescent ! Il comptait seulement l'effrayer avec sa dernière phrase. Il en riait déjà, l'imaginant s'enfuir à toutes jambes en criant « Maman ! ».

C'est alors que son regard rencontra celui de Camus, qui le fixait d'une étrange manière. Ses yeux étaient plus sombres qu'à l'ordinaire et ses lèvres entrouvertes comme si il cherchait à mieux respirer. Et ses joues… Etait-ce une légère rougeur qu'il apercevait ? Le regard interrogateur du Scorpion croisa celui du Verseau qui se troubla un peu plus. Camus avait envie de lui. Milo lui lança un dernier coup d'œil avant de s'emparer à nouveau des lèvres de Seya. Regarde bien Camus. Regarde ce qui t'attends et prépare toi !

Le discours d'Athéna les avait tous laissé songeurs. Ainsi, elle souhaite nous laisser une seconde chance, pensa DM. Il soupira, quelque peu excédé. Qu'il s'agisse d'Athéna ou de Saori, les deux femmes possédaient un côté naïf qui frisait le ridicule. Une chance de vivre normalement… Pfft ! Non, mais quelles cruches ces deux là, avec leur bonté à dix drachmes ! Quelle chance avaient-il donc ? Ils étaient tous comme des criminels que l'on tenterait de réinsérer après 20 ans de piaule… Ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des orphelins triés sur le volet, qu'on avait dressé comme des chiens de garde dès leur plus jeune âge. La normalité… Ils en avaient certainement tous rêvé un jour, certains s'étaient même accrochés à ce rêve de toutes leurs forces ; pourtant ; combien s'avèreraient capables de la supporter ?

Combien de souffrances devraient-ils encore endurer ?

-« Je suppose que tu vas refuser. »

Saga ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

-« Oui.

-Est ce que je peux te demander pourquoi ? » demanda Aphrodite.

-« Je ne pense pas le mériter. J'ai trahi et j'ai tué de nombreuses fois. Par ma faute, le Sanctuaire s'est détourné d'Athéna et il a fallu que cinq adolescents manquent de perdre la vie pour qu'enfin on m'arrête.

-Je pense que tu as tort, statua Aphrodite. Et que tu t'apitoies sur toi-même. Tous les Chevaliers d'Or (A part peut-être Mû) ont commis les mêmes crimes que toi. Nous avons tous trahi et tous tué. La seule différence c'est que nous nous sommes cachés derrière le nom d'Athéna pour justifier nos actes. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais souhaité devenir chevalier. Mon oncle ne m'a pas laissé le choix : mes parents et mon jeune frère étaient morts et je n'étais qu'un gamin de six ans qui ne lui aurait servi à rien. J'ai embarqué avec mon maître et une vingtaine d'autres enfants à bord d'un bateau pour le fin fond de la Suède. C'est là que j'ai fait la connaissance de Pieter : il ressemblait à mon petit frère décédé. On s'était juré de se protéger l'un l'autre ; face à l'inconnu qui nous attendait, il était mon seul point de repère et je suppose qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi…

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Saga devant le brusque silence de son interlocuteur.

-Il est mort, répondit Aphrodite avec un sourire sans joie. Tué par un énième coup de mon maître lors de la phase de déclenchement forcé. Tous ceux qui n'ont pas pu consciemment éveiller leur cosmos sont morts ce jour là. J'ai failli à ma promesse, j'ai trahi Pieter. C'est comme si j'avais moi-même mis fin à ses jours.

-Il en est de même pour tous les chevaliers, murmura Saga. A quelques exceptions près, nous avons tous dû vivre cela. Cela fait-il pour autant de nous des criminels ? Je ne le pense pas. Le sentiment qui domine l'apprenti jusqu'à l'obtention de son armure est l'instinct de survie. Ceux qui n'ont plus le désir ou la force de vivre meurent sur le champ. Il en a toujours été ainsi. Et une fois l'armure obtenue, il est vain d'espérer pouvoir redevenir « comme avant ». C'est aussi une des raisons pour laquelle je refuse la vie qu'Athéna souhaite nous offrir. Il est trop tard pour moi. »

…

-« Et si je te le demandais ? Si je te demandais d'essayer avec moi ? »

Shaka était assis en position de méditation, les jambes croisées et les yeux clos, attentif au rythme de sa respiration. Il avait observé les chevaliers se scinder en plusieurs groupes suite à l'annonce de la déesse Athéna. Il sentait en eux à la fois l'espoir, l'envie, le doute et la peur. Des émotions tellement humaines…

-« Puis-je me joindre à toi, Chevalier de la Vierge ? »

Shaka hocha simplement la tête, légèrement perplexe quant au but de cette requête, surtout émanant de ce chevalier qu'il côtoyait peu.

-« Pourquoi ne te joins-tu pas aux autres, Chevalier du Capricorne ?

-J'ai déjà pris ma décision.

-Et quelle est-elle ? demanda Shaka après un silence neutre.

-Je n'ai aucune raison d'accepter cette offre. Je n'ai rien, ni personne, aucun regret qui me retienne à la vie terrestre. J'ai consacré ma vie à la protection d'Athéna et de la Terre. J'ai accompli ma destinée.

-Je comprends.

-Puis-je à mon tour te demander ce que tu as décidé ?

-Tu peux. Je vais comme toi refuser l'offre d'Athéna. J'ai eu tout le loisir d'observer les êtres humains lors de mon séjour sur Terre et je dois avouer qu'il me tarde de me réincarner en Bouddha. Vos âmes sont par trop inconséquentes et chargées d'émotions contradictoires. Il est impossible de vous comprendre. »

Shura observa son vis à vis d'un air perplexe.

-« Est ce que tous les Bouddhas ont eu une vie terrestre ? demanda-t-il après réflexion.

-En effet.

-Crois-tu vraiment que le but de cette étape soit uniquement l'observation ? Si je me souviens bien, Siddhârta lui-même a d'abord vécu en tant qu'être avant de méditer sur le genre humain. Il a connu le bonheur, la peine, il s'est marié et a été père… Toi, c'est l'inverse que tu as fait. Tu n'as jamais été humain. Tu t'es seulement préparé à ta vie de Bouddha. Comment peux-tu comprendre ce que tu n'as jamais vécu ? »

De colère, Shaka ouvrit les yeux et foudroya son interlocuteur du regard.

-« Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ? Oublies-tu donc qui je suis ? Que m'importent les humains ! Ils sont pathétiques, faibles et émotionnels. Ce ne sont que de vulgaires choses tout juste bonnes à manipuler. Il est tellement facile de les briser que cela en est risible. Il n'y a rien à en tirer !

-La bataille du Sanctuaire ne t'aurait donc rien appris, Chevalier de la Vierge ? Comment expliques-tu alors que de simples chevaliers de Bronze soient parvenus à nous battre ? Ils étaient plus faibles que nous mais se sont-ils pour autant résignés ? Leur victoire ne constitue-t-elle pas en elle-même une sorte de miracle ? Toi même, Shaka, tu t'es laissé émouvoir par la ténacité et le sens du sacrifice dont a fait preuve le Chevalier du Phénix. Pourquoi t'arrêter là ? Ne souhaites-tu pas approfondir ta connaissance des sentiments et des motivations humaines ? Je ne te savais pas si lâche.

-Je ne suis pas lâche !

-Alors cesse de te cacher et vis ! »

De l'avis général, la « nuit » fut trop courte. Il leur sembla à tous que quelques heures venaient seulement de s'écouler lorsque Hadès apparut bras-dessus bras-dessous avec la déesse Athéna, avec qui il échangeait quelques plaisanteries. La majorité des chevaliers, bien que n'appréciant guère cette nouvelle camaraderie – ne venaient-ils pas de sacrifier leurs vies pour mettre fin à une guerre entre ces deux là ? – se gardèrent bien de piper mot et reportèrent donc leur animosité sur l'autre compagnon d'Hadès, à savoir l'arrogant, l'exaspérant Rhadamanthe.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il fout ici, celui là ? grogna Kanon.

-Rhadamanthe, commença Hadès.

-Lord Rhadamanthe, votre majesté, précisa l'ancien spectre.

-Ah oui, Lord Rhadamanthe est ici sur mes ordres. Il se chargera de fournir les papiers nécessaires à ceux qui retourneront sur Terre, justificatifs de naissance et autres broutilles.

-Des broutilles bien nécessaires, votre seigneurie interrompit une fois de plus Rhadamanthe.

-Certes, certes. Mais tu es là pour t'occuper de ces trivialités, mon cher Rhadamanthe » susurra Hadès, rappelant par son ton même, qui des deux était le maître.

L'ancien spectre se contenta d'incliner la tête en silence.

-« Bon, vous m'excuserez de couper aux politesses d'usage, poursuivit le dieu des enfers, mais mon planning est assez chargé en ce moment (des inondations en Chine). Mes spectres sont tellement débordés par le triage des âmes que je suis obligé de mettre la main à la pâte. Aussi soyons bref : mon entêtée de nièce que voici (il désigna Athéna) m'a persuadé de mener ceux d'entre vous qui refuseront sa proposition directement en Elision. Que les chevaliers concernés veuillent bien s'avancer s'il vous plaît et faire rapidement leurs adieux. »

Shura, Dokho et Shion s'avancèrent posément.

-« Maître… » souffla Mû.

Sur un encouragement de Dokho, Shion se retourna et étreignit son disciple une dernière fois.

-« Mû, tu as toujours été très cher à mon cœur. Plus qu'un chevalier, tu es un fils pour moi. Je suis fier de l'homme que tu es devenu malgré mon absence. Dieu sait que j'aurai souhaité passer plus de temps à tes côtés…

-Alors restez, maître » coupa Mû.

Shion secoua la tête d'un air triste.

-« Non, mon enfant. Mon devoir envers Athéna, et envers toi, a touché à sa fin. J'ai combattu lors de la dernière Guerre Sainte, comme je l'avais promis à ma déesse il y a si longtemps. Je suis vieux – même si cela ne se voit pas – et il est temps pour moi de me reposer. Comprends moi. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tout ira bien pour toi ; quant à moi, je ne suis pas seul, mon vieil ami Dokho sera là.

-Sayonnara Roshi, murmura Mû d'une voix rauque, les yeux rivés sur le dos de son maître alors que celui ci disparaissait.

-A nous autres maintenant ! s'exclama Hadès. Rhada…

-Oui, votre majesté ? s'enquit ce dernier, manquant de s'écrouler sous la puissante accolade de son Dieu.

-Voici tes nouveaux compagnons. Les Chevaliers d'Athéna seront tes invités le temps que tu régularise leur situation. Et comme je suppose qu'ils souhaitent s'installer le plus tôt possible, le mieux serait qu'ils te rejoignent au château… disons… maintenant » termina-t-il en claquant des doigts.

Tous les chevaliers disparurent instantanément.

-« Quoi ? demanda-t-il en voyant sa nièce taper du pied.

-N'aurais-tu rien oublié, mon très cher oncle ?

-Oh, fit Hadès sous le coup de la réalisation. Ne t'en fais pas, ma nièce, Rhadamanthe se chargera de tout leur expliquer ».


	5. Première mise à l'épreuve

Titre : Where do we go from here ? - chapitre 5

Auteur : Mu-sama

Base : Saint Seiya

Pairing : multiples mais chevaliers d'Or essentiellement

Genre : sérieux (enfin j'essaye) / Romance / Drama / Yaoi

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété intellectuelle exclusive de Kurumada et de la Toei. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux

5- PREMIERE MISE A L'EPREUVE

J'en aurai mis ma main à couper ! Rhadamanthe était plus qu'excédé par l'attitude désinvolte de son ancien Dieu : on pouvait compter sur Hadès pour déléguer les tâches dont il se passerait bien. Seulement, il se retrouvait à présent chargé de baby-sitter neuf chevaliers d'Or, un enfant et un ex-marina, tous aussi remontés qu'au temps de la dernière Guerre Sainte. Rien que de penser à tout ce qu'il devait leur expliquer lui donnait l'envie irrépressible de saisir sa bouteille de whisky.

« Damn ! s'exclama-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Tss, tss, tss, nargua Kanon. Un Lord qui jure… Voilà qui n'est pas très distingué.

Mettons les choses au point, gronda Rhadamanthe, ses yeux implacables fixés sur ceux de Kanon. Vous êtes tous ici chez moi et j'attends de votre part, si ce n'est de la cordialité au moins un minimum de respect et de politesse. Tant que vous n'aurez pas de papiers d'identité, vous dépendrez de mon bon vouloir… Et de mon hospitalité. Aussi je vous suggère de bien vous tenir. Bien entendu, si certains d'entre vous pensent survivre dehors sans mon aide – et là je leur souhaite bonne chance – libre à eux de partir d'ici. La sortie est par là. » conclut-il en désignant une porte du doigt.

Malheureusement pour lui, pas un seul ne bougea même si, à en juger par certains regards et certains poings crispés, ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Kanon surtout semblait avoir du mal à se retenir de l'atomiser sur place. Le seul à ne pas avoir l'air affecté par son petit discours était celui aux cheveux violets. Il observait, déstabilisé, l'équipement audio de son salon, télévision à écran plat et matériel hi-fi dernier cri. Rhadamanthe soupira, soudain très fatigué.

« Où sommes nous ? lui demanda l'homme aux cheveux violets.

-Chez moi. »

...

« En Ecosse, dans mon château, ajouta-t-il en réponse au sourcil haussé de son interlocuteur. 

-Un Lord dans un château, quelle originalité. Dans deux minutes, il va nous sortir l'argenterie et tout le bordel », marmonna Kanon entre ses dents, malheureusement suffisamment fort pour être entendu du principal intéressé.

Rhadamanthe ferma les yeux un instant et s'exhorta au calme.

« Kanon…, réprimanda l'homme aux cheveux violets en posant une main sur son avant-bras. Excusez le, dit-il à l'adresse de leur hôte, il est un peu secoué par les derniers évènements. Je suppose que l'agressivité constitue sa manière à lui de faire face. »

Kanon parut sur le point de partir dans une nouvelle série de jérémiades mais avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de proférer un seul son, la poigne sur son bras le força au silence. Si il n'avait pas été un tel emmerdeur, Rhadamanthe aurait presque eu mal pour lui. Frêle mais costaud, pensa-t-il de Mû qui attendait visiblement une réaction de sa part.

« Excuses acceptées » dit-il, même si il savait qu'elles avaient été inventées de toutes pièces.

Kanon et lui, après tout, n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler les meilleurs amis du monde.

« Et tu es ?…

-Mû, chevalier d'Or du Bélier ».

Ah, le télépathe, pensa Rhadamanthe.

"Eh bien Mû, je suis heureux de savoir qu'il y a au moins une personne raisonnable dans ce groupe. Peux-tu me dire qui sont tes compagnons ? Ca m'évitera de les poursuivre à chaque fois que je devrais leur adresser la parole. Très bien, poursuivit-il une fois les présentations effectuées. Vous savez tous qui je suis, il est donc inutile que je me présente. Etant donné qu'il n'est pas loin de 18 heures, je suggère de vous mener à vos chambres, que vous puissiez vous installer et faire un brin de toilette si vous le souhaitez. Exceptionnellement ce soir, le dîner sera servi ici même au salon. Cela me permettra de vous expliquer la situation dans le calme. Toutefois, à compter de demain, vos repas vous seront servis au restaurant comme pour les autres clients. Vous vous trouvez à l'heure actuelle dans mes appartements personnels. Le reste du bâtiment – du moins les parties qui ne sont pas en cours de rénovation – sert d'attraction touristique. Le complexe hôtelier du château se trouve quant à lui dans une aile séparée, à l'opposé d'ici. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

Pas une seule parole ne fut proférée pendant les cinq bonnes minutes que durèrent le trajet entre les appartements de Rhadamanthe et les chambres de ses invités. Seul le bruit de leurs pas sur les dalles en pierre résonnait dans l'air chargé d'électricité. Les chevaliers suivaient la silhouette de leur hôte docilement, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin à l'entrée d'un large couloir et Rhadamanthe reprit la parole.

« Voici les clefs de vos chambres. Chacune d'elle est composée de deux lits jumeaux et d'une salle d'eau avec toilettes.

-Il n'y a que six portes ! s'exclama Kanon.

-Ce qui veut dire que vous allez devoir partager, siffla Rhadamanthe à bout de patience. Et estimez vous heureux que ce soit saison morte sinon je n'aurai même pas ces chambres à vous proposer. Elles sont un peu à l'écart des autres et on ne les utilise qu'en dernier recours aussi, vous aurez un peu d'intimité. Le dîner sera servi dans trois quarts d'heures. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il fit demi tour et s'éloigna à grands pas.

« Eh bien… murmura Aiolia en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un air las. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je n'aurais rien contre l'idée de me reposer avant le dîner. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui m'échappent encore et j'ai comme dans l'idée que la soirée ne sera pas de tout repos. Mû… si tu veux bien me passer une des clefs, s'il te plaît.

-Je te suis », déclara Aldebaran.

Les deux hommes se retirèrent dans une des chambres. Kanon, qui grognait toujours dans son coin, décida que, quitte à partager, autant que ce soit avec son frère mais avant qu'il ait pu esquisser un geste dans sa direction, Aphrodite l'avait déjà entraîné à sa suite, non sans lui lancer un regard mauvais au préalable. Kanon plissa les yeux de colère ; si le poisson pensait que les choses allaient se passer comme ça…

« Kanon, avec moi. » enjoignit la voix calme mais autoritaire de Mû.

Nul doute que celui-ci lui réservait un sermon à sa façon, pensa l'ancien marina d'un air excédé. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, sûr que cela lui apporterait plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose, et suivit son compagnon de chambre imposé en silence.

Il ne restait plus que cinq chevaliers dans le couloir. Milo semblait la proie d'une intense réflexion et mordillait inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure. De temps à autre, il glissait un regard incertain vers Camus, qui se tenait immobile dans un coin. Seiya se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, impressionné par le silence lourd qui s'installait. Milo décida que le mieux qu'il avait à faire pour l'instant était de poursuivre le jeu qu'il avait entamé avec Camus un peu plus tôt.

« Allez, viens Seiya, dit-il en glissant son bras sous celui du jeune homme. Tu penses qu'on a une chance de trouver un jeu de cartes dans ces chambres ? Je me ferais bien un poker moi. »

La porte se referma sur eux.

« Bon, ben, les glaçons, je vous laisse entre vous », ricana Death Mask en prenant d'office une chambre pour lui tout seul.

Non que Shaka ou Camus aurait souhaité partager avec lui. Camus, livide, rejoignit la vierge dans la dernière chambre disponible.

* * *

Enfin seul, pensa Rhadamanthe. Avec un soupir de lassitude, il pénétra dans la bibliothèque, eut une grimace face à la pile de paperasse qui s'entassait sur son bureau, grogna pour la forme et décida de s'attaquer au plus urgent après s'être servi un double whisky. Le soleil avait déjà disparu derrière l'horizon, sa journée était fichue – et sa nuit aussi à bien y réfléchir. Hadès se moquait royalement du temps qu'il perdait lors de leurs 'brèves' entrevues, tout comme il se moquait bien de ce qu'il pensait tout court. 

Il en avait toujours été ainsi : du temps où il était juge, les choses n'étaient pas très différentes, sur le peu d'âmes qui parvenaient à s'extraire de la plaine des Asphodèles, il pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main le nombre de fois ou sa seigneurie avait tenu compte du verdict d'un de ses juges. Il éprouvait une joie cynique de savoir, que suite à la résurrection des guerriers d'Athéna, les règles régissant les Enfers avaient étés bouleversées et qu'à présent, toutes les âmes sans exception atteignaient le tribunal et disposaient ainsi d'une chance de reposer en Elision. Pourvu qu'au jour de sa mort, Hadès ne soit pas de trop mauvaise humeur et ne lui refuse la paix du paradis. Ce serait bien mal le rétribuer pour tous les services qu'il lui rendait.

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée de sa secrétaire Kaitlin . Celle-ci se tint un moment rigide devant lui, les lèvres pincées et le regard désapprobateur.

« Vous avez l'air fatigué, lui dit-elle en prenant un siège face à lui.

-Combien de temps cette fois ?

-Trente huit jours. »

A ces mots, Rhadamanthe se retint de cogner sa tête contre le rebord du bureau. C'était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il ne s'étonnait plus de l'air furieux de Kaitlin à présent. Sur un signe de sa main, celle-ci entreprit de le mettre au courant des derniers évènements.

« Nous avons eu peu de nouveaux clients lors de votre absence et toujours pour de brefs séjours – un week-end, trois jours au maximum. Deux voyages de noces. La famille McPherson est venue pour une semaine, ils ont réservé la suite royale pour les vacances de Noël. D'autres habitués, quelques touristes de passage. Tous sont repartis satisfaits et nous n'avons pas eu à faire face à des demandes particulières. Les rénovations dans la grande salle devraient être terminées pour la Noël, comme vous le souhaitiez. Il faudrait commencer à engager des extra pour le service car nous avons de nombreuses réservations ce mois-ci. Du côté du personnel, l'aide cuisinier a rendu son tablier il y a quinze jours, mais nous avions déjà prévu une telle éventualité. La gouvernante a pris un mois de congés pour aider sa sœur qui devrait accoucher d'ici peu. Elle nous a heureusement laissé les coordonnées d'une de ses collègues. J'attendais votre retour pour fixer une date d'entretien. Je mettrai en place le planning de vos rendez-vous à la première heure demain matin. Vous allez être débordé dans les prochaines semaines, monsieur, ajouta-t-elle avec un air de compassion.

-Je sais, Kaitlin. Mais pas plus que vous ne l'avez été pendant mon absence. Vous n'avez pas eu trop de problèmes ?

-Non monsieur.

-Ce sera tout pour ce soir alors. Il est déjà tard. Essayez de vous reposer un peu. Je vais en profiter pour m'attaquer à ça, dit-il en désignant l'encombrement de son bureau. Le reste peut attendre demain.

-Bien monsieur.

-Une dernière chose. Pouvez-vous faire dresser une table pour douze personnes dans mon salon, je vous prie ? D'ici une demie heure. Je suis revenu avec des invités, ils resteront un certain temps au château.

-Sans problèmes. »

Kaitlin se redressa. Elle avait à peine atteint la porte de sortie que la voix de son patron retentit dans son dos.

« Oh, et Kaitlin ?

-Oui monsieur? demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

-Merci.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, monsieur » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Rhadamanthe était plongé dans une liasse de documents comptables lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur Mû. Celui-ci gratta doucement au battant pour signaler sa présence avant de s'approcher.

« Vous avez l'air bien occupé, dit-il

-Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Rhadamanthe.

-19 heures. Le dîner a été servi et comme nous ne vous voyions pas arriver, j'ai demandé à votre secrétaire où vous étiez et je suis venu vous chercher. Les autres vous attendent au salon. »

Rhadamanthe ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard hésitant à son bureau. Il venait à peine d'entamer la pile et si il s'arrêtait maintenant, il lui faudrait autant de temps pour parvenir à se concentrer à nouveau sur son travail. Il lui était cependant impossible de reporter le dîner avec les anciens guerriers d'Athéna. Il avait trop de choses importantes à leur communiquer.

« Donnes moi une seconde. »

Il desserra sa cravate d'un geste vif et enfila en vitesse un pull par dessus sa chemise.

« Allons-y. »

* * *

Kanon était de mauvais poil. De très mauvais poil. D'abord, Mû lui avais pris la tête pendant une bonne demie heure au sujet de sa conduite 'inqualifiable'. Ensuite, il devait supporter la vue d'un assassin efféminé en train de coller son corps contre celui de son frère. Il aurait bien fracassé le crâne d'Aphrodite contre le mur mais Death Mask ne semblait qu'attendre un geste de sa part pour lui rendre la pareille. Dans sa frustration, il s'était rabattu sur la meilleure bouteille de whisky de Rhadamanthe et commençait déjà à ressentir un début d'ébriété. Est ce que quelqu'un pouvait lui rappeler pourquoi il avait accepté tout cela ? 

Il se sentait bizarre, vide. Depuis qu'il avait atterrit ici, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'arrivait pas encore à définir quoi mais il espérait que cet abruti de spectre avait une réponse décente à lui fournir.

« Sa lordissime sérénité daigne enfin nous gracier de sa présence ! s'exclama Kanon à l'entrée des deux hommes.

-Kanon ! s'exclamèrent plusieurs chevaliers.

-Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, Kanon, certaines personnes ont autre chose à faire que de prendre soin de ta petite personne » répliqua Rhadamanthe d'une voix cinglante.

En trois enjambées, il rejoignit le jeune homme face au bar et haussa un sourcil sardonique en constatant qu'il avait déjà sifflé un quart de la bouteille. Sans un mot, il se servit un double et l'avala d'un trait sous le regard ébahi de ses invités.

« Euh… On s'est permis de se servir à boire, bafouilla Aiolia.

-Vous avez bien fait, répondit Rhadamanthe. Nous devrions passer à table tant que les plats sont encore chauds. »

Kaitlin leur avait fait servir le plat du jour, du ragoût de bœuf avec des pommes de terre vapeur. Rhadamanthe observa les chevaliers s'attabler en silence et entamer leur repas. Il pouvait sentir les questions qui tourbillonnaient dans leurs têtes, ne demandant qu'à s'exprimer, mais il savait aussi qu'aucun n'oserait prendre la parole pour les lui poser. Un instant, il étudia ses compagnons de table, cherchant à analyser les comportements de chacun.

Il y avait ceux qui semblaient se moquer d'obtenir des réponses : Aphrodite et Death Mask étaient de ceux là. Pour Rhadamanthe, ils étaient ceux qui auraient le moins de difficultés à s'adapter. Ils étaient durs. Ils avaient voulu être ressuscités, ils devaient bien se douter que les choses ne seraient pas aisées (l'étaient-elles jamais ?) mais ils étaient prêts à se battre pour se faire leur place dans ce monde. Ils ne s'embarrassaient pas de questions inutiles.

Ensuite, il y avait les enamourés et les sentimentaux ; ceux qui n'avaient voulu être ressuscités que dans l'espoir de revoir un proche, ou vivre l'histoire d'amour de leurs rêves. Seiya, Milo et Camus montraient tous les signes de cette catégorie là. Pour eux, il n'y avait pas de questions à se poser – pas encore.

Il n'y en avait pas non plus pour ceux qu'il qualifiait de paumés : Saga et Shaka. Ces deux là ne semblaient pas trop savoir ce qu'ils faisaient là ; probablement qu'ils avaient suivi quelqu'un sans vraiment réfléchir.

Les seuls à vraiment vouloir des réponses étaient Mû, Aldebaran, Aiolia et Kanon. Kanon, pour l'instant, se défoulait sur lui. Il était vrai que pour lui, ils s'étaient battus à mort quelques jours auparavant seulement. Il ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi sa déesse les avaient abandonnés entre ses mains. Les trois autres, sans pour autant faire preuve du même degré d'animosité que Kanon, ne s'en montraient pas moins suspicieux. Ils lui jetaient de fréquents coups d'œil, comme pour juger de sa fiabilité.

Mû, sur un regard encourageant du géant brun, se décida à lui adresser la parole.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes vous… ? »

Il hésita.

« Ressuscité ? l'aida Rhadamanthe.

-Oui.

-Quelques temps. J'ai d'abord été courtier à Wall Street. Un bon placement m'a permis d'acquérir ce château et le titre de Lord qui va avec. Je l'ai transformé en complexe touristique – les Highlands sont à la mode ses dernières années. Les bénéfices me permettent de payer les rénovations et restaurations en cours. Au final, c'est une affaire assez rentable. »

Kanon avait un mauvais pressentiment sur ce coup là. On n'obtenait pas de quoi s'offrir un château en quelques semaines. Quant à le transformer en complexe touristique, cela aussi demandait du temps. Il déglutit avec peine, tout appétit désormais envolé.

« Et quand, **exactement**, as-tu été ressuscité ? demanda-t-il en confrontant Rhadamanthe du regard.

Maintenant, il remarquait certains détails auxquels il n'avait pas prêté attention, trop occupé qu'il était à chercher des noises au spectre : les épaules un peu plus larges, les traits plus affermis, les quelques rides d'expression au coin des yeux…

« Cela fait quinze ans » répondit Rhadamanthe sans baisser les yeux.

Il y eut quelques bruits de couverts qui s'entrechoquent, de verres violemment posés sur la table. A présent, tous avaient le regard fixé sur lui.

« Quinze… ans… souffla Seiya.

Tu crois pas qu'il serait peut être temps de nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? » exigea Death Mask.

Rhadamanthe acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Je ne sais trop par où commencer. La déesse Athéna aurait dû vous expliquer les conditions de votre résurrection avant de vous renvoyer sur Terre mais il se trouve qu'Hadès en a décidé autrement, probablement était-ce sa manière à lui de lui faire regretter son insolence. Je vais tâcher de vous expliquer les choses du mieux que je peux et le plus simplement possible. »

Rhadamanthe fit une pause et inspira profondément avant de reprendre.

« Suite à la dernière Guerre Sainte, Zeus a dû intervenir pour empêcher qu'une autre guerre n'éclate entre Hadès et Athéna, mettant en péril la Terre et le rôle de sa fille au sein de l'Olympe. Il semblerait qu'Athéna avait déjà décidé de vous rendre la vie en récompense de votre sacrifice. Hadès s'y est fermement opposé en arguant qu'il faudrait pour cela vous faire sortir de la plaine des Asphodèles ; or ce faisant, c'était laisser une porte d'accès au Tribunal à toutes les âmes qui y étaient enfermées. Il s'est ensuivit une dispute mémorable qui a résonné dans tout l'Olympe. Il faut savoir que Zeus a toujours eu un faible pour sa fille même si elle est destinée à être un jour plus forte que lui. Le fait qu'il déteste Hadès à peu près autant qu'il aime sa fille a dû aussi jouer pour beaucoup dans sa décision de faire pencher la balance en votre faveur. Zeus a décidé de mettre vos âmes en attente dans une sorte de limbe le temps qu'Hadès capitule. Ils semblerait qu'ils soient parvenus à un accord puisque vous êtes à présent ici. »

L'ancien spectre jeta un coup d'œil à son auditoire pour voir si ils avaient tout suivi. Aphrodite demanda :

« Tu as parlé de conditions. Quelles sont-elles ?

-Ah oui, les conditions. C'est Hadès en personne qui m'en a fait part. Rien qui ne doive vous étonner cependant… enfin, si je puis dire. A peu de choses près, elles sont les mêmes que pour moi. »

C'était là que les choses risquaient de se corser.

« Tout d'abord, vous n'êtes plus au service d'Athéna. Afin de vous donner une chance de vivre une vie normale, Athéna et Hadès ont décidé de vous déchoir de vos titres de chevalier et de supprimer vos cosmos et habilités psychiques. D'ailleurs certains d'entre vous ont dû remarquer qu'ils se sentaient mal à l'aise, je pense que les effets sont plus durs pour Mû puisqu'il est le seul à posséder des pouvoirs télé kinésiques naturels. Tu risques de souffrir de migraines pendant quelques temps, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du jeune homme. Il est de bien entendu, qu'à présent que vous êtes 'humains', il vous est strictement interdit d'approcher du Sanctuaire. Enfreindre cet ordre signifierait votre mort. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil plein de sens vers Seiya.

« Votre séjour au château durera au minimum le temps de vous créer une identité. Trouvez vos marques et décidez de ce que vous souhaitez faire de vos vies. Athéna a été suffisamment bonne pour vous laisser à tous une somme d'argent, censée vous aider à vous lancer. Vous êtes donc assez libre de choisir votre voie, selon que vous souhaitiez reprendre des études ou trouver du travail. Oh, et dernier détail : ce ne sont pas quinze mais quarante ans qui se sont écoulés depuis votre mort. »

Suite à la dernière annonce de leur hôte les chevaliers, dans un état de choc plus ou moins avancé, avaient décidé de se retirer dans leur chambre. Quinze ans avaient déjà semblé beaucoup mais quarante… Rhadamanthe n'avait pas été ressuscité immédiatement. A l'entendre, il ne l'aurait probablement jamais été si sa majesté Hadès n'avait eu besoin de lui pour un quelconque service.

* * *

Prostré en position fœtale sur son lit, Mû observait un Kanon agité, arpenter leur chambre comme un lion en cage. Conformément aux prédictions de Rhadamanthe, il avait commencé à se sentir mal en fin de soirée. A présent, sa migraine était telle qu'il aurait juré que quelqu'un s'amusait à déchiqueter sa cervelle en petits morceaux. 

« Kanon… S'il te plaît..." murmura-t-il.

L'ex-marina cessa aussitôt de tourner en rond et se pencha sur lui.

« Mû, tu te sens mal ?

-… tête » se plaignit le chevalier du Bélier.

Une main fraîche se posa un instant sur son front.

« Par Athéna, tu es brûlant de fièvre. Ne bouge pas. »

Comme si il le pouvait, pensa Mû avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Putain de bordel de Dieu de merde, jurait Kanon pendant ce temps là. Il ne savait comment, mais il l'avait fait. Perdu. Il s'était perdu. Alors que seul un étage – et quelques corridors - les séparaient des appartements de Rhadamanthe. Mais avec la pénombre presque totale qui régnait à présent dans les couloirs, il avait perdu ses repères. Il fallait qu'il trouve Rhadamanthe au plus vite. Il leur fallait un docteur.

* * *

Death Mask, étendu sur son lit, regardait d'un air pensif la chevalière en or qui ornait l'annulaire de sa main gauche. C'était le seul objet qu'il avait désiré à son réveil 'là-bas'. La seule chose dont il avait vraiment besoin. Cette chevalière appartenait à sa famille depuis des générations. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que si il devait lui arriver quoi que ce soit, il devait la prendre. Il avait exaucé son souhait mais il ne l'avait jamais portée. Trop de mauvais souvenirs s'y rattachaient depuis le jour où… Non, il n'y penserait pas. 

…

Il allait devoir surveiller Kanon de près. Il n'avait pas du tout aimé le regard hargneux que celui-ci avait lancé à Aphrodite, un regard plein de haine et de jalousie mêlées. Saga gris lui avait pris son frère et l'avait enfermé au Cap Sounion. Aphrodite, qui avait été l'amant de cet homme là, représentait donc une menace pour Kanon d'autant plus qu'il comptait à présent accaparer l'amour de Saga. Pour Death Mask, les gémeaux étaient aussi timbrés l'un que l'autre : l'un, schizophrène dépressif et l'autre, possessif maladif. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour Saga (Aphrodite y était trop attaché) mais il devait pouvoir tenir Kanon à distance un certain temps.

Il resterait un peu, le temps de voir comment le schizophrène se comportait avec Aphrodite. Ensuite, il retournerait là-bas.

* * *

Aphrodite, lui, se foutait pas mal de toutes leurs conneries. Que ce soit un jour, quinze ans ou quarante ans qui aient passé, il ne voyait pas trop la différence. Certes, il se doutait que beaucoup de choses avaient évolué, mais en même temps est-ce qu'aucun d'entre eux se serait senti moins perdu si ils avaient été ressuscités au lendemain de leur mort ? Il ne le pensait pas. Ils n'avaient jamais fait partie du monde normal. 

A bien y réfléchir, il préférait qu'autant de temps se soit écoulé. Au moins, ils avaient une vraie chance de recommencer leurs vies sans être entravés par des souvenirs ou des personnes de leur connaissance. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus personne mais eut-il été ressuscité plus tôt, il aurait sans doute été tenté de retrouver sa prison, le Sanctuaire, de s'entourer des murs familiers et rassurants de son temple, qui à force de temps et d'habitude, avaient perdus leur caractère oppressant.

Il avait enfin une chance de refaire sa vie, de chercher ce pour quoi il était fait et de trouver sa part de bonheur. Il ne comptait pas la laisser passer.

Saga pourtant l'inquiétait. C'est à peine si ils avaient échangé un mot depuis leur discussion dans ce monde étrange. Saga avait accepté de l'accompagner mais depuis son arrivée chez Rhadamanthe, il semblait s'être retranché dans un monde intérieur. Aphrodite ne savait plus quoi faire pour le toucher : il lui avait d'abord laissé de l'espace pour ne pas qu'il ait l'impression d'être forcé dans ses actes, puis il avait tenté de se rapprocher de lui, d'abord en l'entraînant dans la même chambre que lui et puis en restant à ses côtés tout au long du dîner… Pourtant, il avait l'impression de ne pas exister aux yeux de Saga. Il aurait été transparent que les choses n'auraient pas été différentes. Peut-être que Saga cherchait encore à s'adapter ou peut-être qu'en fait, il voulait ne plus rien avoir à faire avec lui mais n'osait pas le lui dire.

Aphrodite avait l'impression qu'il pouvait faire de Saga ce qu'il voulait, celui-ci ne se rebellerait pas. Il voulait un amant, pas un zombie.

* * *

Camus et Shaka s'étaient retirés dans leur chambre. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de parler des derniers évènements. Ils n'étaient pas très amis pour commencer. Alors de là à se faire des confidences, il y avait un monde… Shaka s'était immédiatement assis en position du lotus et avait fermé les yeux, coupant ainsi toute possibilité d'une communication entre eux. Camus, quant à lui, s'était installé dans une des chaises de la chambre et faisait semblant de lire un pavé immonde, intitulé « Caesar, sa vie, son œuvre ». De temps à autres, il tournait une page, mais ses yeux restaient vagues et quiconque l'aurait regardé se serait rendu compte qu'il pensait à tout autre chose. 

Camus s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son disciple, Hyoga. Il savait que celui-ci avait survécu à la Guerre Sainte. Il avait prévu de le rejoindre ou tout au moins de retourner s'installer dans leur cabane en Sibérie en attendant un signe de sa part. Il ne pensait pas Athéna cruelle au point de ne pas informer son disciple de sa résurrection. Mais c'était avant qu'il sache que quarante années s'étaient écoulées. Hyoga devait aller sur sa soixantaine maintenant. Etait-il encore chevalier ? Avait-il fondé une famille ? Etait-il même encore vivant ?

Camus n'avait plus personne vers qui se tourner, plus rien qui lui soit familier. Pour sûr, le Sanctuaire avait dû changer lui aussi et les chevaliers qu'ils avaient côtoyés étaient à présent soit morts soit partis. Une nouvelle génération de combattants avait pris leur place. Camus n'était pas quelqu'un de sociable mais il avait besoin de se sentir entouré pour être à l'aise. Il ne parlait pas forcement aux gens (il n'avait que peu discuté avec ses pairs, à l'exception de Milo qui s'imposait toujours) mais leur présence constituait une évidence pour lui.

Milo… Il ne pouvait même plus compter sur lui. Pas après… Livide, Camus referma son livre d'un geste sec. Comment avait-il osé ? Le scorpion se jouait de lui, c'était certain. Le regard plein de défi qu'il lui avait lancé avant d'embrasser Seiya, comme si il savait… Non, il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'à cet instant, il l'avait désiré. Pourtant… Bon sang, mais où était passée sa fameuse maîtrise de soi !

Un bruit d'étoffe le ramena à la réalité. Shaka s'était redressé et l'observait d'un air pensif.

« Je t'empêche de méditer ? demanda le verseau.

-Non, j'avais terminé de toute façon. »

En fait, Shaka n'était pas parvenu en entrer en transe. Il n'avait pas pu parler avec son Dieu comme il le faisait avant sa mort. Il avait cru que cette part de lui ne lui serait pas ôtée vu qu'elle n'appartenait qu'à lui et n'était pas un de ses attribut de chevalier. Il semblait qu'il se soit trompé. Shaka éprouvait pour la première fois un sentiment d'anxiété. Qu'allait-il faire ? Vivre comme un humain, au même titre que les autres ? Mais il n'était pas un humain ordinaire, il était la réincarnation de Bouddha ! Ou ne l'était-il plus ?

* * *

Dans la chambre voisine Milo, étendu sur son lit les bras en croix, planifiait les étapes de son entreprise de séduction. Il avait vu la jalousie se peindre sur les traits de Camus lorsqu'il avait entraîné Seiya à sa suite. C'était une des rares fois où il avait vu de ses yeux vu, le verseau perdre le contrôle de lui-même au point de montrer ses émotions. Il comptait bien jouer là dessus et savourait déjà le goût de sa future victoire. 

Seiya dans son coin était effondré. Il s'était couché sitôt rentré dans la chambre. Il n'arrivait pas à ôter Athéna de sa tête. Quarante ans… Qu'était devenue Saori ? Il voulait retourner au Sanctuaire pour la revoir, au moins une fois.

* * *

Aiolia et Aldébaran avait décidé de noyer leur indécision dans l'alcool. Ils avaient remonté avec eux une ou deux bouteilles de scotch et jouaient parties de poker sur parties de poker. 

Tout pour ne pas penser aux décisions qu'ils devraient prendre. Ils n'étaient plus rien, ils n'étaient plus chevaliers, ils n'étaient pas de ce monde… Quel sens donner à leur vie ?

Finalement, tout recommencer à zéro, ce n'était pas si facile que ça.

NA : bon, chapitre cinq terminé. J'avoue que la fin est un peu baclée mais je n'avais pas grand chose de plus à dire. Au chapitre 6: Rhadamanthe et Kanon en vedette et Death Mask qui pête un cable.


	6. S'adapter au monde moderne

Titre : Where do we go from here ? – Chapitre 6

Auteur : Mu-sama

Base : Saint Seiya

Personnages : euh... presque tous les chevaliers d'Or

Pairing : Je vous laisse lire, c plus drôle comme ça

Genre : sérieux (enfin, j'essaye)/Romance /Drama / Yaoi

Dicslaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété intellectuelle exclusive de Masami Kurumada et de la Toei. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

Note : Bon ben finalement l'esclandre de DM sera pour le prochain chapitre. Ca me paraissait plus logique de couper l'histoire à cet endroit là – en terme de temporalité et d'action - plutôt que de faire un chapitre trop long ou de bâcler la fin. (Mu-sama qui retourne travailler sur ses fics en cours en s'excusant platement d'avoir autant de retard pour certaines)

6- S'ADAPTER AU MONDE MODERNE

Au fond du corridor, la grande horloge sonna une heure.

Rhadamanthe, blotti entre ses oreillers, profitait de ce moment de calme où le château, plongé dans le silence, semblait dormir d'un sommeil profond. D'ici quelques heures, l'activité allait reprendre et une nouvelle journée commencer. Dehors, le vent soufflait et faisait battre la pluie contre ses fenêtres. Etrangement ce soir, il ne parvenait guère à se concentrer sur son livre. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que ses invités forcés étaient installés chez lui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux semaines écoulées.

* * *

Quelle n'avait été sa surprise, quelques heures seulement après avoir pris congé des chevaliers ce premier soir, de voir débarquer en trombe dans son bureau, un Kanon affolé et à bout de souffle. Il se rappelait l'exaspération qu'il avait éprouvée à cette énième interruption dans son travail, exaspération qui s'était vite envolée lorsque Kanon avait réclamé un médecin pour Mû. Il avait eu beau se douter que l'absence de Cosmos aurait d'importantes répercussions physiques sur l'Atlante, rien ne l'avait préparé à la vue qui l'attendait dans cette chambre : Mû gisait inconscient dans son lit, le corps en proie à une forte fièvre et secoué de spasmes irréguliers. Son visage était blafard à l'exception de deux plaques rouges au niveau de ses joues et de la sueur perlait à ses tempes, plaquant ses cheveux sur son visage. Là où lui-même n'avait souffert que d'une légère dépression, Mû semblait la proie d'une douleur intense, comme si c'était l'ensemble de son système nerveux qui se trouvait en état de choc. 

Rhadamanthe avait aussitôt contacté son médecin et entrepris de faire baisser la fièvre en passant un gant rempli de glaçons sur le corps de Mû. Kanon, pendant ce temps, n'avait cessé de tourner en rond en jetant des coups d'œil de plus en plus nerveux à la porte de la chambre. Finalement, elle s'était ouverte pour laisser passer le docteur MacNamara mais celui-ci n'avait rien osé prescrire, impuissant face à un phénomène dont il ne comprenait pas la cause. Pendant des heures, ils s'étaient relayés pour combattre la fièvre et ce n'était qu'au petit matin que celle-ci était tombée. Mû semblant enfin dormir d'un sommeil paisible, le docteur était rentré chez lui.

-« Un jour, mon cher Lord, il faudra que vous me racontiez ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ici, » avait-il déclaré sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

D'un pas titubant de fatigue, Rhadamanthe était retourné dans la chambre de Kanon et de Mû, heureux que les autres chevaliers n'aient pas prêté attention aux allées et venues de la nuit ; il n'aurait plus manqué qu'ils se soient trouvés encombrés de dix adultes supplémentaires à un moment où toute leur attention devait être focalisée sur l'Atlante.

Il s'était effondré sur le fauteuil près du lit de Mû et avait trouvé le regard de Kanon fixé sur lui. Il avait brièvement pensé à la vision qu'il devait offrir : les yeux cernés, les cheveux en bataille et la barbe naissante. Il s'était retenu d'envoyer paître Kanon (la fatigue le montrait rarement sous son meilleur jour) et avait tenté de l'ignorer. Mais comme il sentait toujours ce poids sur ses épaules, il avait cédé avec un soupir et s'était forcé à affronter le regard de l'ex-marina, tout ça pour s'entendre dire :

-« J'en reviens pas que tu sois plus vieux que moi ! »

* * *

Encore maintenant, Rhadamanthe ne savait toujours pas si il devait rire ou s'offusquer d'une pareille remarque. Kanon s'était-il seulement rendu compte qu'ils avaient failli perdre son camarade cette nuit là ? Que tout ce qu'ils auraient pu tenter pour le ramener auprès d'eux aurait très certainement échoué ? A moins que cette remarque, dans son incongruité, ait reflété le soulagement de Kanon que tout soit redevenu à peu près normal. Peut-être avait-ce été sa manière à lui de dédramatiser la situation ? 

Rhadamanthe soupira et ôta ses lunettes. De sa main libre, il se frotta l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux, dans un geste d'intense réflexion. Il avait du mal à saisir le caractère changeant du Gémeau, tour à tour agressif ou docile.

* * *

C'était l'échine courbée que Kanon était venu le trouver dans l'après-midi du lendemain pour lui demander si il avait du travail pour lui. Rhadamanthe avait été tenté de refuser de but en blanc ; après tout, l'ex-marina était celui qui s'était montré le plus odieux depuis son arrivée et Rhadamanthe l'imaginait mal se comporter comme un employé modèle du jour au lendemain. Cependant, comme le lui avait si bien fait remarqué sa secrétaire, la saison hivernale allait débuter et il manquait cruellement de main-d'œuvre. Les démarches d'embauche allaient prendre quelques semaines et il ne pouvait décemment augmenter une fois de plus la charge de travail de ses employés. Kanon, tout novice et indiscipliné qu'il soit, devait être capable de donner un coup de main. 

Bien entendu, il avait été trop optimiste. Trois jours ne s'étaient pas écoulés que Kanon faisait déjà des siennes. Rhadamanthe admettait qu'il n'avait pas été tendre avec lui : plutôt que de lui assigner une tâche précise il en avait fait l'homme à tout-faire du château, le chargeant de préparer les chambres, aider aux cuisines, faire la plonge, nettoyer les toilettes, bref, toutes les taches ingrates auxquelles il avait pu penser. Si une partie de lui s'était réjouie de se venger ainsi de l'ex-marina, Rhadamanthe avait surtout agit ainsi afin de le tester mais Kanon, avec son caractère emporté, avait rapidement dépassé les bornes.

Ce jour là, Kanon avait été chargé d'éplucher des kilos de légumes. Pommes de terre, carottes et navets étaient amoncelés sur son plan de travail et un seul coup d'œil avait suffi pour se rendre compte que Kanon n'aurait jamais terminé avant le coup de feu. Rhadamanthe avait échangé un regard avec le chef ; un aide cuisinier se dirigeait déjà dans la direction de Kanon lorsque celui-ci avait redressé la tête et l'avait aperçu. Il avait aussitôt lâché son couteau pour foncer sur lui, l'air furieux :

-«Rhadamanthe ! » tonna-t-il à travers la pièce ; « Sale Lord de mes deux ! J'espère que ça t'amuse de faire de moi ton larbin ! Je t'ai demandé un travail et regardes comment tu me traites ! Non mais, pour qui tu te prends ?

-Et toi, pour qui te prends tu ? » avait-il grondé en réponse, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

Kanon avait aussitôt compris le sérieux de sa situation et s'était tu pendant que les employés observaient la scène avec stupeur.

-« Simon ? » avait-il interpellé. « Pouvez-vous vous passer de lui pour le service ? »

Au hochement de tête affirmatif de son chef, Rhadamanthe s'était adressé à Kanon.

-« Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre, » l'avait-il congédié avant de quitter la pièce, sa démarche raide étant le seul indice trahissant sa rage.

De retour derrière son bureau, Rhadamanthe s'était contraint à prendre une grande inspiration avant d'appuyer sur l'interphone :

-« Katya, dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît.

-Monsieur ? avait demandé sa secrétaire un instant plus tard.

-Kanon est renvoyé. Je vous charge de lui régler son salaire pour ses deux jours de travail.

-Bien monsieur. Autre chose ? »

Il avait secoué la tête en signe de négation. Il réfléchissait déjà aux permutations possibles entre les membres de son personnel afin de pouvoir assurer le service du soir. Katya quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Moins d'une demie heure plus tard, la porte de son bureau s'était ouverte avec fracas. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de redresser la tête du dossier dans lequel il était plongé.

-« Tu me renvoies ? » avait hurlé Kanon en prenant appui des deux mains sur son bureau.

Il avait fermé son dossier d'un geste sec et s'était laissé aller dans son fauteuil.

-« J'ai fait ce que n'importe quel patron aurait fait dans ma position.

-Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité et ça t'énerves, avoues le, s'était moqué Kanon.

-Que tu aies dit ou non la vérité importe peu. Le fait est que tu as ouvertement dénigré mon autorité et ce, devant MES employés, » avait-il accusé avec plus de force qu'il ne le voulait.

Il n'avait même pas cherché à se justifier, convaincu, à juste titre, que Kanon continuerait à croire à une conspiration contre sa personne. Il s'était depuis longtemps rendu compte que plus le Gémeau avait tort, et plus il avait tendance à s'entêter.

-« Si je dois tolérer ton attitude en privé, rien ne m'oblige à la supporter dans le cadre du travail. La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras peut-être à qui tu t'adresses avant de parler.

-Laisses moi travailler, avait ordonné Kanon.

-Hors de question. Tu es renvoyé.

-Je veux travailler. »

Il avait observé Kanon pendant un instant avant de secouer la tête.

-« Non.

-S'il te plaît.

-Que se passera-t-il la prochaine fois que tu auras à faire quelque chose qui ne te plait pas ? Ou que ta journée aura été trop fatigante ? Tu comptes me faire un esclandre devant les clients ?

-Non… Je… »

Kanon s'était tu.

-« Je ne te fais plus confiance, Kanon. »

* * *

Rhadamanthe ne comprenait que trop bien ce que traversaient Kanon et ses compagnons. Lui aussi avait été ressuscité avant d'être propulsé dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas et auquel il ne comprenait rien. Lui aussi s'était vu renié de son identité, dépouillé de l'essence même qui faisait de lui un chevalier et sommé de trouver un nouveau sens à sa vie. Cela n'avait pas été chose facile. La perte de son cosmos l'avait rendu dépressif et passif. Pendant des mois, il s'était contenté de vivoter, croyant à une mauvaise blague, espérant que son Dieu le rappellerait à ses côtés et lui restituerait le statut qui était le sien. Il avait fallu l'intervention musclée de celui qui allait devenir son mentor pour lui faire prendre conscience de sa naïveté et lui montrer la chance que constituait une telle opportunité pour un homme comme lui, asservi depuis sa plus tendre enfance. 

Il devait tout de même reconnaître qu'il avait eu de la chance : il avait été ressuscité à une époque où sans identité, sans diplômes ni connaissances, il était encore possible de faire ses preuves. Certes, il avait dû plus d'une fois ravaler sa fierté mais était parvenu, au fil des années, à se faire un nom dans la Finance avant d'investir dans le Tourisme. Les Chevaliers d'Athéna, n'auraient pas cette chance car si il avait consenti à leur procurer des papiers (par des moyens pas très légaux qui plus est), leur survie ne dépendrait que d'eux et de leur faculté à s'adapter.

En un mois, il y avait eu des moments à mourir de rire. La découverte par les chevaliers des moyens modernes de télécommunication restait incontestablement son préféré. Rhadamanthe avait tenu à les y initier le plus tôt possible afin d'éviter des réactions dignes d'hommes de Neanderthal en public. Il avait commencé par la télévision, pensant qu'il s'agissait de l'objet avec lequel ils se sentiraient le plus à l'aise, puisqu'elle existait déjà à leur époque. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils avaient bien reconnu l'instrument. La mauvaise c'est que, dans sa hâte de bien faire (et avouons-le aussi, de se débarrasser d'eux pour l'après midi), Rhadamanthe s'était servi par erreur de la télécommande dans leur dos. Il avait zappé sur plusieurs chaînes afin de leur montrer les différents types de programme et les chevaliers, bouches bées et les yeux rivés sur le petit écran, avaient cru qu'il changeait de chaîne par la seule force de son esprit ! Ils avaient commencé à prendre des paris pour savoir quelle chaîne allait s'afficher. Rhadamanthe, pris au jeu, s'était amusé à les faire tourner en bourrique… jusqu'à ce que, dans un accès de rage, Death Mask jette un cendrier sur l'écran et le réduise en miette. Il avait dû racheter un téléviseur.

Il y avait donc énormément à faire avant qu'il puisse, en toute bonne conscience, abandonner les chevaliers à leur propre sort. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au départ, les aspects techniques et pratiques de la vie moderne n'étaient pas les plus difficiles à surmonter. Pour preuve, Camus, Shaka et Mû restaient désormais des heures à regarder la télévision ; Death Mask et Aphrodite étaient devenus accros à l'Internet et il était même parvenu à inculquer des notions de Word à Seiya et à Saga, et ce, malgré leur apathie. Quant à Aiolia, Aldebaran et Milo, ils ne quittaient plus le téléphone portable qu'il leur avait prêté et utilisaient la messagerie SMS pour rencontrer des filles en ville. Non, le véritable problème se situait ailleurs. Rhadamanthe s'était très vite aperçu, qu'en dépit de tous les progrès que faisaient chaque jour les chevaliers d'Athéna, ils n'étaient pas prêts. C'était comme si une force invisible les retenait et les empêchait d'avancer. Ce n'était que suite à une longue discussion avec Mû qu'il avait pris conscience de l'emprise que le passé avait encore sur certains chevaliers.

Rhadamanthe s'était senti attiré par le côté calme et réfléchi de Mû dès leur rencontre et, suite à la maladie de ce dernier, les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés. Rhadamanthe s'était occupé de Mû pendant sa convalescence, se chargeant de lui apporter ses repas, lui fournir un peu de lecture ou de discuter de sujets insignifiants lorsque l'Atlante n'était pas trop fatigué. Cela n'avait duré que deux ou trois jours mais ces brefs moments avaient suffis pour créer entre eux, non pas une amitié indéfectible, mais les bases d'une entente cordiale. Suite à cela, les deux hommes avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver autour d'un verre de whisky pour discuter.

Peut-être était-ce l'effet de l'alcool (il suffisait d'à peine deux verres pour que Mû ne tienne plus debout) ou peut-être était-ce que l'Atlante avait décidé de lui accorder sa confiance mais toujours était-il qu'un soir, Mû s'était épanché. Il avait d'abord parlé de la relation privilégiée qui l'avait uni à son maître Shion, un homme certes parfois dur et exigeant mais toujours juste. Mû avait reconnu, après avoir descendu son whisky d'une seule traite, que son erreur avait probablement été d'idéaliser son maître et d'occulter sa position en tant que chevalier. C'était ce qui avait rendu sa trahison plus difficile à encaisser que celle des autres. Pour autant, il avait toujours su que les liens qui l'unissaient à Shion étaient chose rare au Sanctuaire. Pour commencer, il n'avait jamais eu à entrer en compétition pour l'armure avec d'autres enfants de son âge. Le fait qu'il soit Atlante avait suffit pour le nommer futur chevalier d'Or du Bélier. Il n'avait pas eu non plus à se battre contre son maître pour obtenir l'armure d'or. Somme toute, la vie avait été plutôt douce avec lui et c'était naturellement que l'enfant candide qu'il avait été s'était mis à considérer Shion comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Une affection dangereuse dans le monde de la chevalerie. Rhadamanthe n'avait guère été étonné lorsque Mû avait décrit la douleur et la trahison qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Shion revêtu d'un Surplis. Il s'en était voulu d'avoir cédé à son maître, d'avoir laissé s'exprimer ses sentiments plutôt que d'accomplir son devoir de chevalier, convaincu qu'il était, au fond de lui, que Shion ne pouvait avoir renié Athéna pour les fausses promesses d'Hadès. Paradoxalement, la vérité ne lui avait pas apporté le soulagement escompté mais un sentiment de trahison plus profond encore. Pourquoi son maître ne s'était-il pas confié à lui ? L'avait-il jugé indigne ou incapable de sauver Athéna ? Il n'avait pas osé poser ces questions à Shion lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus, quelque part, il préférait ne pas connaître les réponses, mais de ne pas savoir le minait peu à peu.

Depuis la bataille contre Hadès, c'était toute l'assurance et la tranquille confiance en soi de Mû qui s'était envolée. Il subissait les évènements, les laissait décider pour lui du cours des choses et se laissait porter par le courant. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était laissé allé à coucher avec Aphrodite tout ça pour se sentir encore plus misérable par la suite. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

* * *

Un but. C'était aussi ce qui avait manqué à son cher Kanon, pensa Rhadamanthe. Il éteignit sa lampe de chevet et se glissa sous les draps avec un bâillement maîtrisé. Après avoir tendu l'oreille quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas réveillé son compagnon, il se rapprocha subrepticement de son corps chaud et vint se blottir contre son dos avec un soupir de contentement. 

Si quelqu'un avait suggéré un mois plus tôt que Kanon et lui finiraient dans le même lit, il aurait éclaté de rire.

* * *

Dire que le mois de Décembre avait été difficile était un euphémisme. Ses relations avec les chevaliers d'Athéna s'étaient refroidies suite à son altercation avec Kanon, même Mû lui avait jeté des regards réprobateurs, c'était dire. 

Ses problèmes de personnel étaient loin d'être arrangés : si la nouvelle gouvernante s'était montrée digne de confiance, ce n'était pas le cas des extras qu'il avait dû embaucher à la va-vite, faute de mieux. A l'avenir, il s'abstiendrait d'engager des étudiants. Ils étaient certes nombreux sur le marché du travail, surtout en période de vacances, mais rares étaient ceux qui maintenaient la qualité de leur travail une fois leur période d'essai terminée. Rhadamanthe s'était rapidement vu contraint d'assurer une partie de leurs tâches. Son temps de travail avait doublé en quelques jours et c'était à peine si il parvenait à fermer l'œil plus de quatre heures par nuit. Il aurait pu tenir la distance si il n'avait dû, en parallèle, assurer le rôle de l'hôte parfait auquel s'attendaient ses clients. Tous voulaient voir s'incarner avec lui l'image qu'ils se faisaient d'un Lord sur ses terres : oisif, nonchalant et flegmatique. Chaque sortie à cheval, chaque partie de bridge, chaque conversation inutile voyait l'exaspération de Rhadamanthe monter d'un cran. Il en était presque venu à haïr ses clients. A ce moment là, l'aide Kanon aurait presque été une bénédiction mais Rhadamanthe était alors trop têtu pour reconnaître que l'ex-marina, aussi énervant soit-il, n'avait jamais été avare de ses efforts.

De fait, Rhadamanthe s'était montré exécrable durant cette période, reportant ses sautes d'humeurs sur ses collègues. Le manque de sommeil le faisait voir rouge à la moindre broutille. Comme pour l'énerver davantage, Kanon lui avait régulièrement proposé son aide et Rhadamanthe avait eu beau se montrer de plus en plus cinglant, il revenait à la charge tous les jours. L'ambiance au château était devenue tellement invivable que cela avait commencé à avoir des répercussions sur le service. Or, la famille McPherson était alors attendue d'un moment à l'autre et il n'était pas exagéré de dire que la recette de la saison dépendrait uniquement de leur bon vouloir. Malgré leurs nombreux séjours, si ils venaient à trouver l'accueil insatisfaisant, il ne leur faudrait guère plus de dix minutes pour partir avec armes et bagages, entraînant dans leur sillage, une bonne partie de leur clientèle fortunée.

Tout ça pour dire que sans l'intervention de Kanon, les évènements auraient pu très mal tourner. C'était au lendemain de sa cinquième nuit consécutive sans sommeil que l'ex-marina avait pris les choses en main. Sans plus demander l'avis de Rhadamanthe, il avait repris son ancien travail d'homme à tout faire et s'était chargé des extras de manière plutôt… énergique. En quelques heures, les choses avaient repris un semblant d'ordre.

Rhadamanthe avait d'abord pris cette intervention comme une énième provocation de Kanon : à coup sûr, l'ex-marina cherchait par là à affaiblir sa position en tant que patron et bientôt ce serait tous ses employés qui rebelleraient et n'en feraient qu'à leur tête. Il s'était fait vertement – et en privé – remettre à sa place puisenvoyé au lit pour quelques heures. Etait-ce sa fatigue ou l'inhabituelle assurance de Kanon ? Toujours était-il que Rhadamanthe avait obéi sans protester et c'était de manière beaucoup plus détendue qu'il avait entamé la journée suivante.

Kanon avait réintégré son poste.

Pour autant, Rhadamanthe ne considérait encore Kanon que comme un employé. Leurs seules interactions étaient d'ordre professionnel et pas un moment, Rhadamanthe ne s'était senti attiré par lui. Il lui trouvait un corps agréable et une certaine prestance mais avait noté ces détails de manière mécanique et froide, comme toute personne travaillant dans un secteur où l'apparence physique avait son importance. Pour dire la vérité, Kanon avait tendance à l'agacer avec ses réactions au quart de tour, ses insultes et son cynisme désinvolte. Il ne trouvait pas alors qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit d'intéressant en lui. Pourtant Kanon, lui aussi, cachait bien son jeu. Et il lui avait fallu surprendre une conversation entre lui et Milo pour se rendre compte à quel point.

Ce soir là, Rhadamanthe faisait son dernier tour d'inspection avant d'aller se coucher. Le service était depuis longtemps terminé ; tout le monde s'était retiré dans sa chambre. En voyant un faible rayon de lumière filtrer sous la porte du restaurant, Rhadamanthe avait pensé qu'un des extra n'avait pas encore terminé la mise en place. Il s'apprêtait à pousser la porte lorsqu'il avait aperçu Kanon, assis seul à une table, éclairé par à peine quelques spots. Rhadamanthe s'était figé dans son geste, choqué par la figure prostrée qu'il avait sous les yeux et qu'il ne parvenait pas à associer à l'habituel extérieur arrogant de l'ex-marina. Il était resté plusieurs minutes à l'observer en cachette jusqu'à ce que, sur un soupir, Kanon s'extraie de sa chaise et éteigne les lumières restantes avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Rhadamanthe s'était aussitôt faufilé dans un coin sombre et avait retenu son souffle lorsque Kanon était passé près de lui. Il l'avait suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au tournant du couloir.

Incapable d'ôter l'image de Kanon replié sur lui-même de sa mémoire, Rhadamanthe s'était pris à l'observer avec plus d'attention. Maintenant qu'il avait vu l'autre facette de sa personnalité, il s'apercevait combien ses grands gestes, sa voix forte étaient forcés, comme si il s'obligeait à agir comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il n'y avait qu'avec Milo que l'ex-marina laissait tomber son masque et Rhadamanthe avait surpris plusieurs conversations entre les deux hommes, où Kanon confiait à son ami le mal-être qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de sa perte de cosmos ; son envie de rattraper le temps perdu, de retrouver son frère ; sa jalousie vis-à-vis d'Aphrodite, qu'il considérait comme un moins que rien.

Et Rhadamanthe, au fil de ses espionnages, s'était peu à peu rendu compte qu'il éprouvait autre chose que de l'indifférence pour Kanon…


End file.
